Matrix: Shutdown
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: (Completed) Final chapter of the KP Matrix trillogy! The final battle between Man and Machine is at hand, and only Kim Possible can stop a terrible history from taking place a second time and Ron must face the dark truth behind origin of the Matrix. K-R
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

                                                                                1

                                                                                0                          

                                                                                0                                                              

                                                                                1                                                  

                                                                                1              

                                                                                0

                                                                                1

                                                                                1

                                                                                0                          

                                                                                0                                                              

                                                                                1                                                  

                                                                                0              

                                                                                0

                                                                                1

                                                                                1

                                                                                0

                                                                                1

                                                                                0

                                                                                0  

                                                                                1

                                                                                1 

110101__01_______________100______1_0_1010110___0101111000010101_01010_________010110100011110

10100001_1__1101011100______111010100**MATRIX**101_______101000101_1_0__0101___00101010101010101

10011010______10010110001010___1101**SHUTDOWN**10010111100_________________0010101011001010010

00100___001110______01000111111_______________101010______01010010110010101010010110010101010

The _Mad Dog_ flew in stealth mode through the dark tunnels below the earth surface. Though two weeks had passed, none of the crew could believe what has happened. "What are the reports so far?" Barkin asked as he and Ron sat side by side on the small bridge of the hovership. 

"So far most of the ships have reported in, seems most made it out before Neo-Zion went up," Brick stated, looking at his computer terminal behind them. "So far the ships that have not reported in are the _Numbers_, _Goliath_, _Balthazzar, _and the … the _Nebuchadnezzar II_ …" 

"I'm sure they made it out ok, Stoppable," Barkin said uncharacteristically assuring, "Morpheus is way to stubborn to go out that way, and your wife ain't about to let you be a widow." 

"Thanks," Ron said, nodding weakly, "Are we in broadcast depth?" he asked, looking up. 

"Just entered ten minutes ago, why?" Barkin asked, still watching his controls.

"Let me log in, maybe I can talk to the Oracle or the Architect and see what the hell's going on," Ron stated. 

"You know we're not cleared to enter the Matrix with the war now back in full effect," Barkin sighed, "With Commander Locke killed it's kind of crazy you know."

"I want to _talk_ to the Architect," Ron stated icily. 

"Ok … I'll set us down and you can have a few words, but we can't stay long," Barkin stated. 

"I only need a few minutes." 

11200010___0001_1

The capital building was quiet on the sunny afternoon. That is until the doors literally flew from their hinges.

"Stop him!" on of the guards stated, as the wall of men fired on the trench coat and sunglass adorned intruder. They unloaded every bit of ammo their guns held but each merely stopped in mid air, and then flew back killing those who fired them. Ron made a small grunt toward the guards as he stepped over them and continued on to the Architect's office.  

Ron blew open the door to the large television-walled room and stared at the older man seated cross-legged in his chair. "I had a feeling you'd be back sooner or later," Architect stated dryly. 

"We need to talk," Ron stated. 

"We have nothing to discuss," the Architect shrugged him off, before pressing a button on the remote, each monitor showing a replay of Neo-Zion's destruction. "It is over, you lost your battle, and thus the war is over before it has begun. The Age of Man and the Age of the Matrix have both ended, Ronald, there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop it."   

A moment later every television screen in the room exploded violently and the white light surrounding them faded to a dark green. "Did you … how did you do that?" Architect paled, "You shouldn't have any ability in this chamber …" 

"I thought you would know what **we** are now," Ron stated, his voice momentarily mixing with six other voices, before returning to just Ron's voice, "I think Mankind's chances are greater then you expect. But I want to know why, why do all this, why now?" 

"Why?" Architect blinked, "Why not?" 

"Why not?" Ron almost fell in shock, "Why not?"

"Indeed, why not? You humans in every religion in every part of the world have constantly looked for the end of your world at the hand of specific gods per civilization. With the sky almost cleared from the damage you have done to it, we no longer require you as a source of power, hargo, we will give you all what you have wanted from the beginning of your first civilization: You have Alpha, we shall provide Omega." 

"You will have to kill me first," Ron stated, all the hate and stress that has been building the past few months boiling to the surface. "And I will not make it easy." 

"Dear boy," Architect stated a small smile playing on his lips, "That is entirely the sole purpose of reactivating Agent Smith." 

"What?" 

"You do not understand do you?" Architect said standing up, his gray suit beginning to darken, "Do you know that even though a system has multiple parts the core system is usually merely several parts of a whole, while some programs exist to themselves I E The Oracle, Merovingian, etc, the core is one in the same, we are all simply …" Ron's eyes widened as the older man slowly morphed into the familiar form of Agent Smith. "Me."

"Smith …" Ron snarled back stepping slightly. 

"Got it in one," Smith chimed, "Very good, Mr. Stoppable, so tell me how is the Misses? Is she well? How about my old friend Morpheus?"

"You've been the Architect the whole time?" Ron stated. 

"That hurts, Mr. Stoppable, I merely wanted to talk a bit and you blowing me off is quite rude," Smith grinned, "but the answer is, no, I wasn't the Architect, but it's amazing really … assimilate one core program, and I'm in the whole damn thing! It's cool." 

"What do you want, Smith?" 

"What do I want?" Smith asked, putting on his sunglasses, "What does anyone want? What do YOU want Mr. Stoppable? Kim Possible? Popularity? Power? To be the smiling sidekick again? What do you really want?"  

"I asked first?" Ron growled. 

"The answers are the same, Mr. Stoppable," Smith stated, smiling evilly, "Have you forgotten that I am a part of you that was stripped away? We are the yen and yang, as it were: Two sides of the coin that was chopped in half. I only want what you have always wanted. Though I do wonder why this urge to be with KP still is strong seeing how she treated us, or have you forgotten it since she started sleeping with you and took your last name?" 

"Then why are you killing everybody?" Ron asked sincerely, "I don't want that?" 

"But you do wish for everyone around you to be happy, do you not, Mr. Stoppable?" Smith asked, "That's what I'm working toward." Smith turned his back and started toward the back exit, "Just imagine it, Mr. Stoppable, everyone in perfect harmony! Everyone a part of me." 

"Wait, were not finished yet!" Ron called as Smith reached the door. 

"You're right," Smith said opening the door and walking through, "We are not finished yet, but we will finish our … discussion later. Good luck finding KP, Mr. Stoppable." And with that Smith left him alone.  

11_0021_001

Ron soared through the air, pushing the clouds away as he flew. He glanced around searching for any sign of Kim, Morpheus or any of the others, but to no avail. He finally landed on the front porch of the Possible home, and walked inside, "KP? You here?" Ron asked, not expecting a reply. 

He stopped at the mantle and picked up a family picture, the Possible family and himself all huddled together and looking really happy. Ron sighed, he was so looking forward to being a part of this family, but right before his eyes this family was torn apart. 

"T-Take … care of … K-Kim …" 

"I promise," He whispered to the picture, "I'll find her, and I'll take care of her, just like I told you I would. Even if it kills me." 

Ron then walked up the stares and saw the twins had put themselves to bed. "You guys can't stay here alone," Ron said, raising his hands and they fell into a deeper sleep before being lifted off their beds, and floating behind the One. 

112_01_1_2

"RONALD STOPPABLE!" Mrs. Stoppable barked, as Ron returned from tucking the twins in his bed, "Where have you been? Why haven't you called? And WHAT are you wearing??" 

"It's a long story, Mom," Ron said, putting on his sunglasses and continuing toward the door. 

"Oh no you don't young man, you're not leaving this house at this hour of the night dressed like … THAT!" Mrs. Stoppable continued dragging a sleepy Mr. Stoppable behind her. 

"I can't tell you, Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but right now a lot is at stake," Ron explained, hugging his mother and father. "It's really, really big, Mom. It's bigger then anything me and KP ever been in before, it could mean everybody and everything." 

"Ronald, I had a feeling that was where you were, and I know you and Kim will watch each other's backs, but please, please be careful son," Mrs. Stoppable said finally relaxing but still with her worried expression. "We'll watch the boys, just please, be careful. Do what you have to do, but come back to us, ok, son?"

"I'll do what I can, mom," Ron smiled, and turned toward the door, "Oh, and one more thing you guys should know about." He then opened the door, ready to run, "Me and Kim got married!" with that he dashed out.

Mr. Stoppable and Mrs. Stoppable looked at each other, "Did he say the M word?" Mrs. Stoppable stuttered. 

"Yes dear, he did," Mr. Stoppable gulped. 

"Oh my goodness …" She blinked, her color fading, "I have a daughter-in-law." With that she fainted dead away. 

11021010122101000101001**To Be Continued**1001021220111000010210

C. Cowboy: sorry for the short chapter, but I thought I've blown away enough for an opener. Enjoy the chap, and expect more soon. What happened to Kim and the others? Will Ron find them and a way to take care of Smith once and for all? Will I get a lot of reviews for this chapter? 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix or Kim Possible or any related characters.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

10100001010012012011110101**Chapter 2**10012021021221022201220110221

100110122202201002011001120**Lost**212220001010000101000010100120010

"Sir, correct me if I'm wrong," Link said from the copilot's chair as the Nebuchadnezzar II slowly hovered through a dark rocky cavern, "But I don't think were in the sewer pipe system anymore."

"That is correct." Morpheus stated numbly. 

"The navigation system's fried, so we have no way of knowing if we're even moving up or down," Link continued. 

"That is correct." Morpheus repeated. 

"So we're lost somewhere between the surface and the center of the earth," Link concluded, "In layman's terms: we're screwed."

"That is correct," Morpheus said again, in the exact same tone of voice. 

"Do you have any idea whatsoever how unsettling that is, Sir?" Link asked. 

"I have an idea." 

"Good." 

For over a week the Neb II had been trying to find a way to the surface, but with the navigation system trashed, it appeared to be an impossible task. 

"Ok, I think I have the broadcast system back on line," Ghost said, walking onto the bridge, "But it seems we're not in broadcast depth. Or the machines are blocking Matrix access on this level." 

"Both are possibilities," Niobi said, walking up behind him. "We really need to get to the fleet soon, the Neb's trashed." 

"Oh God!" came a call from the hallway, followed by the sound of a steel door slamming against the wall and someone running down the hallway. 

"Here we go again," Niobi sighed as she heard the bathroom door swing open. "I'll check on her."  

Niobi peaked in through the still open bathroom door and saw Kim on her hands and knees with her face in the toilet. "You ok, Kimmie?" She was answered with a gagging sound. "Take that as a no." 

Kim pulled away to sit on her ankles, and wiped her lips with the back of her wrist, "I wish this stomach bug would make up its mind, coming or going, coming or going, I'm getting sick of getting sick!" As soon as she finished her sentence Kim's cheeks puffed out, and she dove back toward the toilet. 

Niobi turned toward the sink and opened the overhead cabinet. She pulled out a washcloth and wet it quickly, before getting down beside the girl and rubbed her back gently. Kim pulled away from the toilet and gasped at the cool cloth that was immediately wiping her face and lips. "Feel any better?" Niobi asked the girl she'd come to think of both as her sister and daughter. 

"A bit yeah," Kim nodded, "Now I'm a bit hungry." 

"You're something else, Kimmie," Niobi said helping the girl to her feet, "Come on lets get you something to eat."   

1001 1__00_ 1

The crew worked through the night trying to stabilize the damaged hovership. It looked quite hopeless, but there was at least a small chance of getting it rigged enough to get her high enough to contact someone through the Matrix. Morpheus had no doubt if they could at least log into the Matrix, Ron could feel them and find them. 

"You ok, Sir?" Kim asked, walking up to the captain, who was outside the ship, seated on the cool earth.

"I should be the one asking you that," Morpheus smiled wearily at the girl. No, not girl - young woman. 

"I'd be better if …" Kim started, but drifted off. 

"If he was here, I know, Kimberly," Morpheus placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've never really been apart, this must be hell for you." 

Kim replied with a nod, "Be better if I knew if he was ok." 

"I'm certain he is ok, alive, and searching for us as we speak, Kimberly," Morpheus sighed, laying back on the ground to gaze up at the darkened cave ceiling. 

"How can you be sure he's ok?" Kim asked, with a slight tremble in her voice, "Because he's the One?" 

"No, though that does ease a bit of the worry," Morpheus explained, "But because if I was in Ron's situation, and was separated from Niobi, death would fear even considering taking me until I found her."  

"You think me and Ron will make it through this?" Kim asked laying back too, "Its weird, I've never been worried about it before. This isn't the first time Ron and I have been in a world saving situation, we've done it for years. Might have been in the Matrix but it was still real to us. It's always seemed real, but this time … maybe because he did die … it seems too real, and it's scary."

"Kimberly, I'm not going to lie to you. I had every expectation that even after the truth about the prophecy came out, that today I would be spoiling Neo and Trinity's children as if they were my own grandchildren. I was wrong about that, the one thing I am certain about is that Neo and Trinity died without regret and even in death their love changed the course of the war. Treasure your moments you had together, but do not grieve thinking that there will be no more. Because Ron will have to be killed before he stops trying to get to you, and you the same way. Also I have no doubt both you are more then most of the Machine's forces can handle."

Morpheus then glanced over at Kim, smiling knowingly before forcing it back to his usually set face, "Kimberly, have you and Ronald discussed having a family?" 

"Wha? No … n-no we haven't really talked about it … I mean, we were only married a week last time we were together and … umm," She stammered turning a bright pink. 

"I am merely making conversation," Morpheus fought back the laugh. 

"I used to swear I'd never be a mother, I used to loath children, with a passion," Kim explained, calming down more then a little. 

"But now?" 

"With Ron its different, it's … I've seen him with kids, Morpheus, I've seen him with your kids," She shook her head, sitting up, "He wants to be a father more then anything, I can read it in his eyes. And after this is over with, I want to help him be one, and after seeing Niobi with Trin and Neo, I kind of want to try my luck too." 

"That's good to hear, I'm certain you and Ronald will be excellent parents," Morpheus said standing up. 

"I also can't wait till it happens and see mom's face when I tell her she's going to be a grandma," Kim smiled dreamily, "I can see her flipping out already." 

"And if I've learned anything from your father," Morpheus placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Say the P word and he'll long to make you a widow." 

"That's Daddy alright," Kim laughed as they entered the Neb II. 

1001 1__00_ 1

The next morning was the typical ritual. All were awakened by Kim's gasp of 'Oh God', Oh Jesus' or 'Get the HELL out of the way'. As Morpheus walked past the occupied restroom he saw Ghost, Link, and his daughter sitting in the Bridge with large smiles on their faces. 

"I do not know what you have done to my daughter, but I am well aware that it is more then likely not good and will lead you to scrubbing the toilet after Kimberly is finished," Morpheus stated glaring at the two grinning men, "So you better tell me what you have done, before I make you do it by hand without a towel or brush." 

"We have done nothing, Cap'n," Link chuckled, "Trin here did everything." 

"And what exactly is everything, darling daughter?" Morpheus turned his attention to the confident mini-Niobi.

"I fixed it," Trin said pressing the display button on the Navigation screen, bringing up a full map of their surroundings as well as a plotted route to broadcast depth.   

Morpheus stared at the screen, and the expression on his face made the two other men burst out laughing. For the first time in his life, Morpheus was speechless. 

He glanced from the screen to Trin, back to the screen, then back again to Trin, before looking down the corridor. "NIOBI!!!!" 

Niobi came running with a sickly Kim in toe, "Look! Look what MY daughter has done!" Morpheus said proudly giving Trin a bone crushing hug. 

Niobi stared at the screen, "We'll be able to contact the others through the Matrix in less then four hours travel?" Niobi gasped, before turning to her husband and daughter, "Your daughter my ass, I carried her, she's mine! You wanted a son you got him! She's MY daughter."

"How about I be both your daughter and daddy's daughter, and lets go find Ronnie, so Kim can stop sulking all the time?" Trin asked, and a moment later, Morpheus was in the control chair, powering up the Neb II's engines. 

"You hear that, Kim," Link said giving her a squeeze, "We're gonna get you back to your husband quick fast and in a hurry."

"Yeah that's great … Link but if you don't let me go I'm gonna …" She tried to warn him but its too late and her cheeks pouched out before…

Link stepped away, turning a bit pale, "I'm gonna … go get … cleaned up … eww…"

1001 1__00_ 1

"Any luck?" Bonnie asked as Ron landed before the group. 

"No sign of the Oracle anywhere, and Wade isn't picking up the Kimmunicator signal either," Ron said, as he looked toward Barkin, "I don't think Smith has her, he said programs still in on the system, I'm pretty sure Oracle broke from the main system around Sixth's time." 

"I figured she'd show up considering all that's happened outside, but she seems to be avoiding me," Ron shook his head, but stiffened. There was a change in the code suddenly. Something just loaded on the other side of the city. 

"Ron what is it?" Barkin asked worriedly. 

Ron slowly turned in the direction of the change, narrowing his eyes in concentration. Ron didn't answer Barkin's question, but his stern face started to relax and his lips ever so slowly turned to a smile to a full out grin. "KP!!!" Ron shouted happily and took to the air with such speed it jerked the crew of the Mad Dog off their feet. 

Morpheus stood in the middle of the park hold his cell to his ear waiting for someone to answer, while Kim, Niobi and Ghost stepped around the area. 

"Sparks! Great to hear your voice too," Morpheus said, grabbing the attention of the crew, "the Neb II is damaged, but we made it this far, where's Kid?" Morpheus listened, "Ok, so they're on their way," he then turned his smiling glance to Kim, "Oh one in particular is moving quicker, yes … yes I'm well aware that his Superman Thing is murder to the code scanner." Morpheus said, smiling brighter when Kim's hands went up to her mouth to stifle a sudden sob. "Right, we'll be waiting, see you, Sparks." 

Morpheus closed his cell, and stepped away from Kim and signaled the others to as well when what sounded like thunder roared in the distance. 

Kim glanced toward the sound and only caught sight of a gray blur approaching her. She barely had enough time to close her eyes before whatever it was collided with her and knocked the breath from her. Kim opened her mouth to gasp from the hit, but found a pair of very familiar lips pressing firmly to her own. She'd know that kiss anywhere. She wrapped her arms around her still moving husband and returned the kiss with just as much fire as he was putting out. 

'Ahem' Morpheus cleared his throat. "I assume you made it ok, Ronald," Morpheus asked, though the couple were still too preoccupied with sucking the other's face off. "That's great to know, we made it fine too." 

A car pulled up and the Mad Dog crew exited it and joined the Neb II team. All seemed happy except Bonnie who was trying desperately to avoid looking in the direction of Ron and Kim. 

Kim and Ron finally pulled away and she looked over the group. 

"Great to see everyone from your group made it ok, Morpheus," Barkin nodded. 

"If my ship would have made it in better shape it would have been even better," Morpheus replied, glancing over the group, a numb feeling coming when he noticed Napster and Kazaa's absence.

"Where's mom and dad?" Kim asked and the Mad Dog crew went deathly quiet. 

"Are they back on your ship, they weren't hurt were they?" Kim asked nervously. 

"Hey, Kim," Ron said taking her hand, and giving it a gentle squeeze, "lets … lets go for a little walk ok?" 

"Ron, tell me where my parents are," she commanded, glaring at her husband. 

Ron sighed and took off his sunglasses, "You might want to sit down …" 

11021010122101000101001**To Be Continued**1001021220111000010210


	3. Chapter 2: Trinity

10100001010012012011110101**Chapter 3**10012021021221022201220110221

100110122202201002011001120**Trinity**212220001010000101000010100120

"You're lying …" Kim said with a trembling voice, looking everywhere but at Ron.

"You don't know how badly I want to be, Kim," Ron said with a long sigh, "They're gone. I tried, but there was nothing I could do."

"Bullshit," Kim stated firmly, turning her eyes on Ron, and the look made him take a step back. Between the look in her eyes, and her code resonating with anger, denial, hurt, and sadness he didn't know what to say or do. "I died and you saved me, why didn't you save them?"  

"If I could have I would have, KP," Ron said reaching out to her, but immediately stepped back with a hurt look when Kim pulled away. "You know my powers are different in and out of the Matrix." He looked away from her blinking back his own tears, "I'm sorry, Kim, I really am. You know they were like parents to me too."

"Sorry, Ron," Kim apologized unconvincingly, still not looking at him, "It's just really a big shock, give me time to process all of this ok?"

Ron nodded, and turned his back. "I guess I'll go back to the others." He started to walk off but stopped when two arms circled his back.

Ron turned around and hugged his wife back, kissing her forehead, "We'll get through this, and I'll make certain those bastards pay for what they've done."

"Just … just don't leave me too, ok?" Kim whispered into his chest before breaking down in sobs.

112001

Both crews turned sympathetic eyes toward Kim and Ron as they returned, Kim still silently crying and clinging to Ron for support.

"So what's the game plan, Morpheus?" Ron asked as they rejoined the group.

"The Mad Dog will go to the fleet," Morpheus stated, "The people up there need you more then we do, Ronald. We'll try to find out what the machines are up to through the Matrix."

"But what about Smith?" Ron asked worriedly, squeezing his wife's hand.

"We'll be careful to avoid him at all costs," Morpheus nodded, "With Commander Locke a casualty, they will be looking to you for leadership, Ronald. They need you up there, so I suggest you get moving."

"But … but I can't lead them," Ron stuttered, "How am I supposed to lead them?"

"I know this, because the Oracle told me you would," Morpheus said, "She is very seldom wrong, Ronald, and she said you would lead us to victory and peace."

"We'll be ok, Ron," Kim said giving Ron's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I believe in you."

"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Only thing we can," Morpheus said, "We're going to talk to the Merovingian."

111201101

"Hello," The chipper young woman standing behind the desk at the front of the Merovingian's club said happily as the Neb II's crew approached her. "Do you have an appointment?"

Kim answered her with a swift round house kick that sent her flying through the back wall.

"Subtle much, Kimberly?" Morpheus asked, pulling his handgun as a group of guards came from around the corner.

"So I'm cranky?" Kim snapped popping her knuckles.

Ghost and Niobi hit first with a barrage of martial arts attack sending majority of the guards to the ground unconscious or worse, then Kim, Morpheus, and Niobi finished off the rest.

"Now for Merve," Kim said as the group walked into the club.

It seemed to have been remade into a ballroom instead of the restaurant they had visited prior, with Persephone setting at the head of a table overlooking the dance floor.

"Where is the Merovingian?" Morpheus asked Persephone, who was looking down her nose at them.

"My husband is not here," Persephone stated, standing to her feet, "He is one with Smith now. Now come with me."

Persephone led the confused group into a back room where there were many photos lining the walls, each of Neo and Trinity both before and after they were freed from the Matrix.

"What's this?" Kim asked, glancing around.

"This is our study," Persephone stated, glaring at Kim, "our experiment; the one you ruined."

"What?" Kim asked, back-stepping lightly.

"Do you believe you are Ron's soul mate?" Persephone asked, "Do you honestly believe you are the reincarnation of Trinity?"

"I …"

"If you do, you are sadly mistaken," Persephone snapped.

"If Kimberly is not, then who is?" Morpheus asked, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Persephone smiled, and with a wave of her hand the pictures of Neo changed to photos of Ron and the photos of Trinity changed to Bonnie Rockwaller. "No …" Kim paled, and stepped away, her face showing pure terror. "That's not true, it can't be!"

"Oh but it can, Kim," Persephone laughed, "Oh but it is. It would have already happened had it not been for you."

Kim looked on the verge of a breakdown when Morpheus stepped in between the two women, "Explain yourself now."

"Simple, Ron was meant to be with Bonnie," Persephone stated with a shrug of her shoulders, "but then she came along and infatuated him to the point he ignored what made sense. We gave them both a chance to be together, be happy and have a chance at a future together, but Ron chose one who would only lead to the destruction of everything we worked toward!"

"I can feel it though, you love him," Persephone said stepping toward Kim, "Tell me, would you die for him? I'm not talking about fighting with a risk of losing your life. I mean giving up, sacrificing your life and your future for him, a man you know now belongs to another?"

"I would," Kim stated without hesitation, glaring the woman in the eyes.

"Is that a fact?" Persephone almost purred as she walked around Morpheus to come face to face with the young woman.

Kim glanced up at her, a tear slid down her cheek against her will, "Even if he doesn't belong with me, I belong with him. And that's all there is to say about it."

Persephone reached up and wiped away the tear. Kim tried to jerk away, but the older woman gripped her hair painfully.

Kim began to retaliate but before she could fight back the last thing she ever expected happened. All Kim could do was widen her eyes in shock as Persephone pressed her lips to hers. Kim opened her mouth on impulse to gasp, which proved to be a major error as a second tongue invaded her mouth.

Persephone finally broke the kiss, and Kim went about spitting and gagging with disgust.

"Now, this IS interesting indeed," Persephone moaned, rubbing her lips with her fingertips. "The seeds have been planted inside you, Kim, the seeds of the greatest love there can possibly be. A mother's love."

"What?" Kim spat, glaring at the woman.

"Congratulations," Persephone grinned, "I'm sure if you would have survived, you would have been a magnificent mother. But do not take my word for it, Kimberly, go to your Oracle."

"We're wasting our time here," Morpheus said, literally pulling the irate Kim toward the exit, "Let us go try another source of information."

The group exited the club peacefully. "Now what, Sir?" Ghost asked as they approached their vehicle.

The sound of Kim's Kimmunicator answered their question.

"Wade?" Kim asked as she raised the device to eye level.

"Mom says its time she had a word with you on some things, Kim," Wade said with a knowing smile, "Including on a way to win the war and keep Ron breathing."

1001210

Ron gasped as the plug pulled from the back of his skull, and he slowly sat up in the plug chamber of the Mad Dog.

"Ok, people, we got some work to do," Barkin said, walking toward the control panel, "Brick you and Sparks ready the broadcast system for wide coded communications. Bonnie and Ron will prep the Mad Dog for launch."

"No," Bonnie snapped, "I'll help Sparks, let Brick help Stoppable prep the ship."

"Trés, you will do as told," Barkin snapped.

"Screw you, old man!" Bonnie yelled, standing up and stomping out.

"This is insubordination!" Barkin yelled behind her.

"Let me handle this," Ron said, starting after her, "This is going to be settled here and now."

 Ron followed Bonnie to her quarters, and entered without knocking. "STOPPABLE!" Bonnie cried in surprise, "What if I was undressed?"

"Not like I haven't seen it," Ron stated seriously, "You mind telling me why you hate me so much? As long as I can remember you've had a problem with me, and I want to know why? Are you still pissed about what happened during your fight with Kim?"

"It has nothing to do with THAT, but it does have to do with Kim," Bonnie said, turning on Ron, her eyes filled with tears, "We should be together, not you and Possible!"

"Bonnie, we had one date, let it get out of hand, and had sex, that's hardly reason enough, don't you think?" Ron asked, letting his voice raise. 

"You really don't remember do you?" Bonnie sniffed, looking away.

0221010201

Oracle sat at her kitchen table drawing a large puff from her cigarette when Kim stormed in, "Ok, What was Persephone talking about Ron and Bonnie being soul mates? And about me being a mother? Or about me screwing something up? And how can we win without Ron going down like Neo? Talk old woman!"

"Cookie?" Oracle asked picking up a plate of peanut butter cookies.

"SCREW THE GODDAMN COOKIES, WOMAN, TALK!!!" Kim screamed, throwing the plate against the window shattering both.

 "Boy, those hormones really workin, aren't they, honey," Oracle said, motioning for her to sit down, "Boy, oh boy do I pity Ron."

Kim growled, but sat down with a huff. "Ok, I'll talk, you can cool your afterburners, Kimmie."

"Ok, lets start with the basics, the whole soul mate thing, that's just a theory on their parts," Oracle said lighting another cigarette, "Like the wedding vows say, till death do us part. That usually makes the whole soul mate thing null and void, so you can stop panicking about Ron being alone on that big ol' ship with Ms. Rockwaller. He has feelings for her, no lie, but he is completely head over heels for you."

"But … I'm not the reincarnation of Trinity though, am I?" Kim asked timidly.

"Nope, but in a way also, yup," Oracle said taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Um care to explain?"

Oracle chuckled slightly, "Sure thing, kiddo, listen closely." She then leaned across the table and took the small kitchen television remote in her hand. "But first lets watch some TV shall we?" 

Kim turned to the television, and was surprised to see her parents and a young girl with her red hair in pigtails clinging to her mother's leg. "Remember her, Kimmie?" Oracle asked, "Now lets fast forward it a little to what was supposed to be a year ago."

The screen then showed Kim at around sixteen or seventeen. But it wasn't as Kim had ever seen herself. Her hair was ratty and unkept, her face was covered in pimples, and a pair of coke bottle glasses blurred her green eyes. This Kim seemed incredibly submissive, shy, and quiet.

"Is… that supposed to be me?" Kim asked, blinking in confusion.

"Righto, Kimmie girl," Oracle smiled, "that IS who you're SUPPOSED to be, but it isn't now is it?"

"Something happened, when you were just a little girl, probably around five-years-old, something that I didn't even see coming," Oracle explained, "Do you remember when your natural fighting instinct kicked in, or your outgoing drive to help people?" The older woman smiled and pressed a button on her remote, "Let me give ya a reminder."

The screen showed that five year old, pigtailed girl, cornered by bullies and on the verge of tears.

"Hey! Violence isn't necessary!" a young voice sounded behind the bullies, "Can't we all just get along?"

"That's a nice ball you got there?" One of the bullies said, pointing to the blond-haired boy's toy.

"You can't have it, it's mine," the boy snapped walking away, intentionally leading the bullies away from the girl. But seeing the boy made young Kim act differently than she normally would have. And act she did.

A few moments later three bullies ran crying, both from the pain from the attack and the fact they were all just beaten up by a girl.

Kim watched her younger-self meet the boy who would become her rock, when something clicked, "Ron! He did something to me?"

"Bingo!" Oracle clapped, "I'd offer you a cookie for a prize, but it seems they've went out the window." Oracle smiled at Kim, "Ron liked you, and didn't want to see you hurt so he made you different. Using his innate anomaly abilities without his own knowledge, he reformed your code to be like his subconscious image of how a strong independent girl should be."

"Trinity?"

"Right again!" Oracle grinned, "So in a sense, he made you a copy of Trinity, but not a complete copy, he could bring out the parts of your code like hers and mold your personality and skills to the point you would be able to handle yourself as Trinity did."

"This also makes you a bit of a wild card," Oracle said, lighting yet another cigarette, "You're not supposed to be here. You weren't supposed to befriend him. Ron and Bonnie were to get together, become the ultimate crime fighting duo, then exit the Matrix to fight the machines, where upon Bonnie would be killed outside the Matrix. She would be followed closely by Ron who would die defending Mankind against Smith." Oracle clicked her tongue, "But you changed all that."

Oracle leaned back in her chair and smiled broadly at Kim, "Bonnie grew to dislike you, and push down her inner feelings for Ron, replacing them with disgust. You took her place as Ron's best friend and partner, and created an even closer friendship then it would have been possible between the reincarnation or Neo and the true reincarnation of Trin. Your Dad always told you anything is possible for a Possible, well for you that hit the nail on the head. You're outside the loop. Right now, Ron is going to die. And the war will continue, and drag on and on and on. But again, you can change all that. It's all in your hands."

"So how can I save him?" Kim asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"That I can't tell you, and I'm sorry for that," Oracle smiled sadly, "I can tell you that when the time comes you'll know what to do. Ron, very shortly, he's going to be in a fight that he will need your help to win, he'll need you desperately. He'll need all three of you."

"Three of me?" Kim blinked.

"Congratulations, darling," Oracle gave a toothy grin, "You've got two beautiful twin baby girls on the way in just a little over eight months."

Kim stared at the woman, and then let her hands settle on her own belly. Kim glanced down at herself, then up at the Oracle, back down to herself, then back to the Oracle. Kim Possible has done a lot of things in her life, but one thing she has never done. She's never fainted … till now.

11021010122101000101001**To Be Continued**1001021220111000010210


	4. Chapter 4: Neodammerung Part 1

10100001010012012011110101**Chapter 4**10012021021221022201220110221

1001101222022010**Neodammerung part 1: Bonnie Definately**001010000101

Asato ma sad gamaya   
tamaso ma jyotir gamaya   
mrtyor mamrtam gamaya   
  
{from delusion lead me to truth   
from darkness lead me to light   
from death lead me to immortality.}

10100010100101010001010101

Ron followed Bonnie to her quarters, and entered without knocking. "STOPPABLE!" Bonnie cried in surprise, "What if I was undressed?"

"Not like I haven't seen it," Ron stated seriously, "You mind telling me why you hate me so much? As long as I can remember you've had a problem with me, and I want to know why? Are you still pissed about what happened during your fight with Kim?"

"It has nothing to do with THAT, but it does have to do with Kim," Bonnie said, turning on Ron, her eyes filled with tears, "We should be together, not you and Possible!"

"Bonnie, we had one date, let it get out of hand, and had sex, that's hardly reason enough, don't you think?" Ron asked, letting his voice raise. 

"You really don't remember do you?" Bonnie sniffed, looking away.

"Remember what?" Ron asked, stepping toward her but Bonnie just turned her back to him. "Bonnie, what am I supposed to remember? Tell me!"

"You, Ron Stoppable, were my first friend, or have you forgotten?" Bonnie asked, turning back with a tear-stained face. "For as long as I could remember until I was five, you were my constant. You stayed by my side no matter what. You refused to leave me alone. And then she came…"

 "Bon, we were five, I …" Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't give me you don't remember, you said yourself you remember the first time you saw Kim, but do you remember just before that? Do you remember just walking off without saying a word? And not talk to me again for SIX MONTHS?"

 "Bonnie …"

"You just left me for her. Never even looked back. I hated you for that!" Bonnie sobbed, "I hated you for leaving me, and hated Kim for taking you from me. And then … and then we got out, and … and Oracle said we'd be together. It was my fresh start with you again. And … and I had you but I screwed it up …"

 Bonnie walked up to Ron, and locked eyes with him, "I lied to Kim, Ron. I lied to her. I lied to spite her, I didn't sleep with you to get to her, I swear on everything I am that's the truth."

Before Ron could do or say anything Bonnie's lips were on his in a passionate kiss. Ron refused to return the kiss and shoved her back, "Bonnie, I'm married to Kim, remember?"

"Is she here?" Bonnie asked seriously.

The temptation was incredibly strong. Stronger then any Ron had ever faced. It felt both wrong and right to be with Bonnie right then. Before either could do or say anything the alarm sounded through the ship.

Bonnie and Ron dashed from the quarters and ran to the bridge.

"It's those damned supped up Sentinels!" Barkin yelled, "Can you take um out, Stoppable?"

Ron closed his eyes, "If they were at one side probably, but we're surrounded," he stated seriously, "I can stop several, but a few will get through."

"That's just prime," Barkin sighed, before turning to his controls, "Do what you can, the rest of you battle stations!"

1010001010101111010100010101010

Vidyam cavidyam ca yas   
tad vedobhayam saha   
avidyaya mrtyum tirtva   
vidyayamrtam asnute   
  
{He who knows both knowledge and action, with action overcomes death and with knowledge reaches immortality.}

1000010100000010101010010101000101

"I have a bad feeling about this, sir," Link said to Morpheus through his cell phone.

"I know, Link," Morpheus replied, "But Oracle said that the means for Ron's victory would be here at exactly 1700 hours. It's 1655 right now."

"Yeah, but it still feels like a trap to me," Link sighed, "I'll let you know if I see anything, Operator out."

Morpheus closed his phone and walked over where Niobi and Kim were sitting on a park bench beside the large lake in the center of the city. Ghost stood a few feet away watching the dark cloud approach the city.

Kim looked incredibly frightened. "I'm sure things will go as they are meant to, Kimberly," Morpheus said sitting down beside her.

"I don't," Kim gulped, "If it does go the way its meant to, I lose Ron. I still can't believe it, I'm going to be a mother, we're going to be parents … what if he gets upset, what if he …"

"That's enough of that, Kimberly," Morpheus silenced her, "What comes will come. Remember that."

"It's time," Ghost said walking over to them and the group stood.

"So where is this 'means of victory'?" Niobi asked glancing around the abandoned park.

"I do not known, Niobi," Morpheus said, fingering the handle of his katana in his coat. "Oracle said that the way for Ron and mankind to survive the war shall be here at 1700, and it is one minute till. Be ready."

"Morpheus, Ms. Niobi, Ghost, KP, how nice to see you here!" a sinister voice sounded in stereo all around them.

From the small forest countless Agent Smiths walked out and quickly surrounded the four heroes. "Nice night huh?" the lead Smith said, "Would you like to join the club?"

"Like hell," Ghost said pulling his gun and shooting at the Smiths who all dodged the shots easily.

"Very well then," Smith said, turning to his 'brothers'. "Shoot them. Those that survive take them."

The Smiths all drew their .45 style handguns and opened fired on the helpless group. Morpheus grabbed Niobi to shield her while Kim raised her hands on instinct before the incoming bullets.

"What?" Smith grunted, glaring at the mass of bullets floating in mid air.

Kim blinked and looked around but Ron was nowhere in sight. "Who… what happened?" 

"It was you, Kimberly," Morpheus said, his eyes lighting up in realization, "You have Ron's code inside you, inside your children. You can fight as he fights!"

"Take them …" Smith snarled, before the mass of black suited men dashed toward the group.

"Do not worry about us, Kimberly," Morpheus said, drawing his katana, "defeat Smith!"

10010100101011101010

The Mad Dog flew at top speed down the tunnels below the earth surface, five Sentinels still on their tail.

The guns whined as large Vulcan-like shells shot toward the incoming enemy.

One of the Sentinels exploded from Brick's fire, and he stopped to cheer himself, "HAIL TO THE KING, BABY!! Oh shit!" He cursed, before firing at another that got too close.

Ron stood in the center of the ship his hands raised toward the back, concentrating as best he could to force the Sentinels back.

"I can't hold them much longer …" Ron groaned, his body soaked with perspiration.

Ron's trembling legs finally gave out and he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry …" Ron breathed, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Got them all but one!" Brick yelled, "INCOMING!!!"

The armor above Ron began to pull back from the outside and the horrific machine slithered in. It spotted Ron and its cable-like tendril shot toward him as fast as a bullet.

Ron glanced up, and saw it coming, but didn't have the strength to stop it.

"RON!!!!" Bonnie screamed, diving at Ron and shoving him out of the tendril's path.

"Bonnie?" Ron asked pulling himself off the ground, but felt bile rise in his throat at seeing the girl impaled and pushed into the floor of the ship from the monster's metallic tentacle. Rage boiled in him renewing his strength, and he held out his hand to the machine making the inner workings of the machine literally melt, "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH, DIE!!!"

 The machine slumped to the ground, and Ron was at Bonnie's side in a second.

"R-Ron?" Bonnie asked in short, sharp gasps. The foot and a half diameter tendril pushed through her body right at her bottom rib. "Ron … don't … don't leave me again … please don't …"

"Don't talk, Bon, save your strength …" Ron whispered, taking her hand in one hand, and stroking her face with the other.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie gasped hoarsely, "I'm so sorry … if I … if I hadn't … been an idiot … we would have been … It could have been … you could have been happy … with me …" She stopped to cough up a bit of blood, "Don't … hate … me …" Bonnie breathed before her eyes lost focus and her breathing slowed to a stop.

"Bon? Bonnie? Bonnie don't … Bonnie! Bonnie …" Ron whimpered, holding her hand to his face.

The ship was completely quiet, except for Brick's not-so quiet sobs. Suddenly the rage boiled in Ron yet again, and he let out a heart wrenching, almost feral cry. At that very moment every Sentinel in a seventy-mile radius suddenly and violently exploded.

100101000000101010111110

Yasmin dyauh prthivi cantariksam otam manah saha pranais ca sarvaih tam evaikam janatha atmanam anya vacah vimuncatha amrtasya esah setuh   
  
{In him are woven the sky and the earth and all the regions of the air, and in him rest the mind and all the powers of life. Know him as the ONE and leave aside all other words. He is the bridge of immortality.}

1001010010101001000101001

Kim dodged one of the Smiths and kicked another. There was so many and she could tell that the others were having even a harder time.

"GHOST!!" Kim cried as three Smiths stabbed him in the back with their fingers, slowly changing him into one of their own. "NO!!" Kim yelled before what used to be her friend turned toward her and swung a punch toward her head.

Kim jumped and got back to back with Niobi. "This is bad," Kim said barely dodging another attack.

"You said it," the Smith that used to be Niobi said elbowing her in the sternum.

"No …" Kim breathed backing away in a lotus stance.

"KIMBERLY!" Morpheus said, as he was slammed down on his back, "Do not give up!" he said just as he too was infected with the rogue program.

"Oh God …" Kim's green eyes widened in panic, despite the added power Ron unknowingly gave her, she was now alone with hundreds of Smiths.

Kim shook it off; she wasn't about to just let them fall in vain. She dove at the Smiths fighting them as best she could.

"You're not bad, KP," a Smith commented, dodging her attack, "But I've seen better. Ron fought much better then this!" Smith said knocking her back.

Kim's eyes widened in realization as the words Trinity told her in a dream returned to her. "There will come a time when you will have to let go. Let go of yourself, let go of control, and let go of your one, and there will be nothing you can do but have faith."

Kim lowered her fighting stance, and just stood before the Smith. A smile played on her lips as she felt the sharp sting of his fingers diving deep into her chest. She felt her consciousness -her control- begin to waver as her body was ran over by a ice cold chill.  "I believe in you, Ron," Kim said as white light blinded her vision.

1010010101000111010101010

"She knew what she was doing, son," Barkin said softly placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Doesn't make it any easier," Ron said weakly.

"Hey, guys," said Sparks from his station, "We got a distress signal!"

"What ship?" Barkin asked as he, Ron, and Brick approached the communications station.

"The Neb II sir," Sparks said, eyeing Ron carefully. "Three miles down, we can get there in no time."

"Lets move then."

1010001010100101010010010

Indriyebhyah param mano   
manasah sattvam uttamam   
sattvad adhi mahan atma   
mahato vyaktam uttamam   
  
{Beyond the senses is the mind, and beyond the mind is reason, its essence. Beyond reason is the Spirit in man, and beyond this is the Spirit of the Universe, the evolver of all.}

10100010101000111101010

The Mad Dog quickly docked with the Nebuchadnezzar II. Ron, Brick, Sparks, and Barkin quickly ran into the ship and found Link in the central chamber, with everyone who could jacked into the Matrix.

"Link's what's wrong?" Ron asked as Link turned to him with tired worried eyes.

"He has them," Link gulped, "He has all of them. And not just our people, Ron, he's got everybody. Oracle, Persephone, your parents, the whole goddamn Matrix is his now."

"Oh God …" Barkin gasped, as Brick sat down roughly in a free seat.

Ron said nothing but walked to Morpheus and Niobi's seats and placed a hand on Trinity and Neo's shoulders, both still refused to leave their parents' side. "They'll be ok," Ron whispered to them before moving on to Kim's side. 

He stroked his wife's pale cheek before turning to the Mad Dog's crew and Link.

"Smith has to be stopped. No matter the cost."

0101000001010101010001000

Yada pancavatisthante   
jnanani manasa saha   
buddhis ca na vicestate   
tam ahuh paramam gatim   
  
{When the five senses and the mind are still, and reason itself rests in silence, then begins the Path supreme.}

10001010010101111110101

Ron walked with a purpose down the main street of the city. Water splashed with each step from the flooding streets. On either side of the street on the sidewalk and in every window countless Agent Smiths stood sneering and growling at him, but he paid them no mind, nor did he pay attention to the downpour of rain that soaked his hair and trench coat. His eyes were on the single Smith at the end of the street: the one that was the original copy of him, the one without a host.  

"Mr. Stoppable! Welcome Back!" The Alpha Smith grinned walking out before him. "We've … missed you." The man then glanced around at the army of copies, "Like what I've done to the place? Sure it was a bit of a hassle, but really it was… _no big_."

Ron glared at the man, his jaw set and his muscles clenched. He finally spoke words that he knew would be true one way or another.

"It ends tonight."

10100000010101001010000001101

Bhidyate hrdayagranthis   
chidyante sarvasamsayah   
ksiyante casya karmani   
tasmin drste paravare   
  
{And when he is seen in his immanence and transcendence, then the ties that have bound the heart are unloosened, the doubts of the mind vanish, and the law of Karma works no more.}

10001011101001010**TO BE CONTINUED**001010000011010

A/N first off, next chapter will NOT be the last chapter. We still have at least two unresolved issues after the major Smith issue. Namely the major battle between the humans and machines and also we got one Smith not 'networked' to watch out for. All I can tell you hang on, the final four or five chapters are going to be a hell of a ride!


	5. Chapter 5: Neodammerung Part 2

1-011--01----0-10---11-01**Chapter 5**100101---1-0-01--01-1--01

1--0-1--0---010**Neodammerung part 2: The Shutdown**001---0-1

Ron walked with a purpose down the main street of the city. Water splashed with each step from the flooding streets. On either side of the street on the sidewalk and in every window countless Agent Smiths stood sneering and growling at him, but he paid them no mind, nor did he pay attention to the downpour of rain that soaked his hair and trench coat. His eyes were on the single Smith at the end of the street: the one that was the original copy of him, the one without a host.

"Mr. Stoppable! Welcome Back!" The Alpha Smith grinned walking out before him. "We've … missed you." The man then glanced around at the army of copies, "Like what I've done to the place? Sure it was a bit of a hassle, but really it was… _no big_."

Ron glared at the man, his jaw set and his muscles clenched. He finally spoke words that he knew would be true one way or another.

"It ends tonight." Ron said determinedly, fists clenched ready for what he knew could be his final fight.

"I know it does, Mr. Stoppable, I've seen it," Smith laughed, "Hell I've been here before! That's why the rest of me are just going to stand back and watch the show because we all know I'm the one who beats you!"

Ron and Alpha Smith dashed toward one another, faces showing nothing but determination. As they approached one another they reared back and threw the first punch of the final battle of their war. Both connected with such force a shock wave shot out pushing Smith-clones and buildings away from the two combatants.

While Ron flipped back and recovered to land safely on his feet, Smith flew backwards plowing a large ditch in the center of Main Street.

"It's going to be different this time," Ron snarled, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses.

"No it won't," Smith retorted before the two shot at each other again, this time flying through the air.

The two met again, with a shockwave much greater then the first, but this time the two remained in mid air exchanging punches and kicks with as much of their strength as they could muster.

Ron grabbed Smith by the collar quickly, and threw him over the shoulder. Smith caught himself easily and with his own flight ability, flew at Ron, kicking him square in the chest launching him into an abandoned building.

Ron pulled himself to his feet and jumped as Smith shot into the building missing him by a hair.

The two warriors flew at one another again and hit each other with such force that they flew back and made large indentions in the brick walls.

"Can you feel that, Mr. Stoppable? Closing in on you." Smith asked, walking toward Ron who was once again picking himself up off the ground. "Oh I can. I really must thank you. For it was you who gave me the second chance to take over, as I should. To become the god that I will be."

Ron simply took his most comfortable fighting stance, the monkey style, and signaled for him to bring it on. Smith growled and moved in quickly and the pair exchanged some strong punches and kicks. Ron blocking and dodging most of Smith's while his connected with Smith's face, destroying his sunglasses, and sending teeth and blood flying from his mouth. Finally Ron gave Smith an incredibly hard kick that sent him flying backwards through a window back into the stormy night.

Smith flew backwards almost the length of a football field before finally coming to a stop. Ron and Smith locked eyes and shot at each other once again like missiles, exploding a shockwave on impact shattering every window in the surrounding buildings.

The two flew high above the city throwing punches and kicks at one another, before Ron finally knocked the rogue program away. He floated high above the city, just below the storm clouds. His eyes never left Smith who quickly adjusted his jacket, before flying in a wide circle to gain momentum. Ron watched him approach at neck break speed and reared back his fist to strike him as a batter preparing for a baseball pitch.

The two hit with the force of an atomic bomb, the shockwave wiping out the tops of the skyscrapers. They both floated before one another for a moment before the victor of that duel became apparent as Ron fell backwards and began to plummet toward the city streets.

Smith let out a feral growl before he flew into Ron's falling body and pushed him downward as hard as he could. With in a fraction of a second later they made contact with the ground, which exploded, creating a half-mile sized crater.

Ron groaned and tried to pull himself up, but was merely able to roll over. "Must we tally like we did last time?" Smith said walking around Ron's battered form. "You've lost. You know it. I know it. They know it. Why do you keep getting back up? Have you taken Mr. Anderson's stubbornness with his power?" Smith kicked him hard in the side, "This is as boring as it was last time, Mr. Stoppable, I have everything you wanted. I have your friends, I have your KP, I have everything. So give up and lets call it a day."

"I don't need the Oracle's visions to know how this ends, Mr. Stoppable," Smith said, picking Ron up by the collar. "You have Mr. Anderson's memories. You know how it ends, but this time. I am a part of you. You can't overload me as Mr. Anderson did. This time, you will fall and the power of the seven Anomalies will be mine, and I WILL be a God among Man and Machine. You can't win and you know it. Think back, Mr. Stoppable, think back into your puny little human mind and look into Mr. Anderson's memory. He was brave and courageous just as you. And see how he ended his pathetic little existence. He ended as one of me. As you will soon end as well."

"If you're going to end it …" Ron coughed, "End it." He said letting his head roll back to look up at the Smiths gathering around the edge of the crater. He felt the cold sharp pain in his chest and knew Smith had begun infecting him. Ice cold death washed over him but just as he felt it begin to overtake him he saw a Smith Copy over the edge. He recognized it. "K… P … I'm sorry …" he said before his eyes narrowed on her code. It was different. Something else was there: two somethings. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Ron reached down and grabbed Smith's wrist and jerked it out of him. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Huh?" Smith asked dumbly before Ron hit him with a double palm punch that sent the former Agent flying backwards plowing through the stone and concrete. Smith gasped as he finally started to slow down, only to see Ron flying towards him. The Rogue Program screamed as Ron grabbed the back of his head, spun him around, and face planted him a good mile along Main Street.

Smith shook his head and pulled himself shakily back to his feet. "W-What? This isn't right! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?" Smith freaked, before Ron was on top of him again, this time, bending him over, and giving him a power bomb that shattered every window left in the city.

"It ends here, Smith!" Ron growled, grabbing him by the ankle, "I'm stopping you so my little girls can grow up without fear of you!" He said before spinning Smith around, letting his head graze and tear out the side of the nearest building.

Ron let go allowing the Agent bounce along the broken streets like a mere rag doll.

Smith tried to get up, but Ron was already on top of him and helping him up by the tie. "This is for Neo," Ron said before slinging him by the tie through a light pole. "This is for Trinity," Ron said again. Grabbing Smith by the collar and jerking his jacket half way down his arms, then giving him a hard head butt. "This is for Morpheus," Ron said giving a hard kick up between the legs that picked Smith up off the ground. "This is for my little girls," he said giving double chops to both side of his neck. "And this is for KP!" Ron yelled, grabbed him by the neck and whipping him over his shoulder into the ground with a sickening thud.

Ron looked down at the broken Agent. "You control all the Copies, what would happen if I made you a copy of me?" Ron asked, glaring down at the barely conscious program, "You've infected everyone in the Matrix. Time for a taste of your own medicine."

Ron leaned over him, pressed his fingers into the Alpha Smith's chest, letting his essences and code bubble over the Rogue Agent's. Smith screamed out as the black fluid covered and remolded him. A moment later a sixteen-year-old boy stood up in Alpha Smith's place. He had shaggy blond hair, and freckles under innocent and caring brown eyes. He was dressed in a brown and yellow jersey cargo pants, and skateboard shoes. "Is it over?" Ron asked his younger self.

"It is now," the younger Ron said giving an eerie white glow. "Thank you," the younger one said as the two slowly merged into one.

Ron collapsed to his knees breathing heavily as the rain finally slowed to a drizzle. "Is it really, really over?" Ron breathed glancing up at the empty streets. His question was answered by Kim's voice down the street calling his name. He glanced up and pulled himself to his feet only to be tackle-glomped by his redheaded wife.

"You ok?" Kim asked pulling back as Morpheus, Ghost, and Niobi joined them.

"Never felt better, KP," Ron replied weakly, "We're going to be parents?" Ron asked, and couldn't help but grin when she took a worried look.

"You're not upset about that, you don't think we're not ready yet do you?" Kim asked anxiously.

"You're going to be a great mom, and I'm counting on you to keep me straight so I can be a great dad," Ron said, moving in to give her a deep kiss.

Ron pulled back a moment later. "Something's wrong," he said, glancing around at the Matrix, "Something's happening to the Matrix!"

"R-Ron?" Kim asked weakly as she fell backwards along with Morpheus, Niobi and Ghost and faded as if they had logged out.

"KIM!" Ron gasped looking around worriedly, jumping slightly when his cell phone rang. "Link what the hell's going on?"

"The skies just was cleared enough to give the Machines power," Link said anxiously, "Ron, the Matrix is shutting down! The others are ok, they were forced out of the Matrix. I don't get why you weren't with them. Morpheus thinks it's because of your powers. I don't know, but get your white ass to an exit NOW! You have six minutes!"

"Where's the nearest exit?" Ron asked.

"Across town, I already got it ringing for you," Link said, "You can make it in plenty of time with the Superman shit, so get your ass in the air!"

"Right," Ron said, shutting down the cell, and preparing to take to the air. He coiled down and hopped and much to his shock and horror, merely hopped. He tried again, and again, but still no good. He looked at his hands horror struck, "My powers?"

He picked up his cell again, "Link, the Matrix is too unstable for me to fly. Car. Now. Please?"

"Motorcycle work?" Link said, as he loaded a Yamaha motorcycle in front of him. "Everyone's out of the matrix except programs, so you should have a clear shot. Take your next left and go straight to Six Sixty Six Elm Street, Apartment Nine Ninety Nine. And Kim said please make good time." He said even though he could hear Kim's barrage of curses directed at him if 'he didn't hurry his ass up'.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Ron said kick starting the bike and taking off.

__1---1-11---1-----

Ron's lungs were burning as he ran up the stairs to the ninth floor. He dashed out into the hall, and counted off. "994, 995, 996, 997, 999! Here we go!" Ron said opening the door. He could hear the ringing, and still had two minutes to go. He ran toward the phone, but was taken back when he saw what was standing between him and the exit.

"Hello, Ron," Tim Possible said emotionlessly.

"You planning on leaving us?" Jim asked in the same voice.

"Boys?" Ron asked, "Why aren't asleep like the others?"

"We're not like the others, Ron," The said in frightening unison, "We are getting tired of using these bodies though. We will take yours instead and exit into the real world."

"Um, you're really starting to creep me out …" Ron said back stepping.

Ron concentrated as best he could through the fading code, and felt his stomach jerk at what he saw in the boys: the Ghost Twins. "You again, let them go!"

"Make us …"

1-1--------1

"What the hell is he doing?" Morpheus said loudly, watching as the code slowly disappeared.

"After that war with Smith, he's getting his ass beat by a pair of twelve year old possessed kids," Link said trying to think of some way to help.

"RON YOU ASS HOLE, GET YOUR ASS TO THE PHONE NOW!!!!" Kim literally screamed punching his chest.

Niobi and Ghost quickly pulled her back. "Kimmie …" Niobi said soothingly, "Beating up his body isn't going to make him get to the exit any quicker."

"Ron's a mortal fighting ghosts, is there any way we can help him?" Morpheus asked, watching the fading code strands.

"I have a theory sir," Link said typing, "Not sure if this will help, but it might."

"What is it, Link?" Barkin ask as he and Brick watched over the Operator's shoulder.

"Simple, sir," Link said, "Ron's abilities are merely outcomes of him changing somethings in the Matrix, big or small, but now that the Matrix has began shutting down, his changes are altered before they can even be an effect."

"So how can we use that to help him?" Morpheus asked.

"I'm going to try to hack the Matrix and stabilize the code in that room," Link said typing rapidly, "It will probably won't last very long, but it will give him a fighting chance."

"How can you hack the Matrix? We've tried for years," Barkin stated loudly.

"Again simple, it hasn't been rapidly corrupting now has it?"

1--------1---1-1

Ron gasped as he was slammed against the floor again. The twins were quickly going from solid to transparent, and he couldn't lay a finger on them.

"You know guys," Ron said as the twins gave off a bright white glow, "That would be a sweet trick if you'd stop trying to kill me."

The boys jumped at him again hitting him quick and hard sending him flat on his back. Ron shook his head to clear the cobwebs and pulled himself to his feet. His eyes went wide suddenly when he felt a shift in the code.

Ron's body pulsed waves of energy as his powers re-manifested in him. "Ok, last chance, let my brother-in-laws go," Ron said, his voice taking the seven tones, his own and the previous six Ones' voices, again.

The two looked at one another worriedly before turning back to Ron again. They did a last desperate unison flying tackle that Ron easily blocked. Ron caught their necks in his hands, "I was going to do this painlessly but … you two HAVE to be difficult."

"You've served your purposes, Ghost Twins," Ron said, looking deep into the boys' code, to the Ghost Viruses that controlled them. "That leaves one thing left for outdated programs … Deletion." Ron said, struggling to change and delete the rogue programming. 'Come on, hold together a bit longer …' Ron pleaded mentally, as the boys screamed in pain, 'almost got it all … it's almost over guys … it's almost over hang tough …'

The time Link gave him ran out just as the last of the Ghosts' code was erased from Tim and Jim's code and all three dropped to the floor. Ron wiped his brow. "Ron? What's going on?" The boys asked, thankfully one after the other and not in the creepy unison the Ghost code made them.

Ron smiled as their eyes grew heavy, "It's nothing guys, just a really bad dream. Go back to sleep. KP and I will wake you back up soon enough ok?" Ron said softly.

"KK, night Ron …" They both said and curled up on the floor and slowly faded away.

"Ok, that's fixed." Ron said as the walls ceiling and floors began to grow dim and white. "Now, to the phone!" Ron said running through the hall to the ringing bedroom phone. But as Ron reached for the receiver …

1--1------------------------

'Shit …" Link said as he sat back roughly, "He … He didn't make it …" He said, staring at the now blank screen.

"Ron … Ron no …" Kim shook her head. "Ron, no not again!" Kim fled from the room tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn heroic fool …" Morpheus said, looking away from Ron's body.

In the somber mood of the room none noticed a single flashing light on the screen, a single line of code.

Ron's eyes slowly opened but shut quickly again from the brightness. He opened them again, to squint.

"Hey bud," Wade smiled down at him, holding an older model phone in one hand and its receiver in the other. "I think this is for you."

"Wade?" Ron asked standing with his old friend in the middle of nothingness.

"You can't die here, Kim and everyone else needs you," Wade said, holding out the phone, "Now get out of here just don't forget us. Tell Kim to take care of the babies and let her know Mom, the others and I are all fine. Now get out there and save your people."

Ron nodded, "Take it easy, Wade," Ron said taking the receiver.

"You too, Ron, take care of Kim … and one more thing, there's one more Smith out there. Watch out for him!" Wade warned as Ron faded out of the Matrix for the last time.

-------

Kim laid on the bed she shared with Ron curled in the fetal position; Ron's pillow was thoroughly soaked with tears Kim's as she sobbed openly.

"Ron …" Kim whimpered when there came a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" Kim snapped.

There was silence for a moment when there was another knock.

Kim growled in frustration and swung the door opened ready to attack her intruder.

"Don't you get it???" Kim growled angrily, "I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT … Left … Left …" Kim drifted off when her emerald eyes locked with bright chocolate.

"Hey, KP," Ron said lovingly. That was all that he could before she was kissing him deeply.

"You're alive?" Kim asked, looking up at him hopefully.

Ron touched her cheek, and brushed a tear away with his thumb, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Kim Possible," He grinned. "Wade saved me."

He was expecting questions. That was how Kim was, curious to a fault. But to his surprise, she simply pulled him into another kiss and dragged him into their shared quarters and kicked the door shut behind them.

"KP, Kim, should we be doing this?" He asked between kisses, "I mean, you are pregnant …"

"It's still early, we can have as much fun as we want!" Kim purred seductively, "And I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Won't have to Kim," Ron said as they laid down on the bed, "I'm never leaving you again. And nothing will ever take me from you again." And he sealed the promise with a deep kiss.

-----

Meanwhile, on the surface of the earth, in the private quarters in the Human City Jericho, Josh Mankey almost broke his knuckles punching the metal well. He stopped his attack and stared at his bleeding fist curiously.

"Mr. Stoppable, you are really starting to get on my last nerve."

TO BE CONTINUED ….


	6. Chapter 6: Neodammerung Part 3

10100001010011011011110101**Chapter 6**10011011011111011101110110111

1001101111011010**Neodammerung part 3: Armageddon's Eve**001011010101

This is my life  
its not what it was before  
all these feelings I've shared  
and these are my dreams  
that I'd never lived before  
somebody shake me  
cause I   
I must be sleeping

   
Now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all in the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away

Now that we're here its so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

These are my words  
that I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
and this is the smile   
that I've never shown before

Somebody shake me cause I  
I must be sleeping

Now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all in the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away

Now that we're here its so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

I'm so afraid of waking  
please don't shake me  
afraid of waking  
please don't shake me

Now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all in the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away

Now that we're here its so far away  
and I feel like I can face the day

I can forgive  
and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today

- 'So Far Away' by Staind

"I can't believe it's almost over," Morpheus said from the observation level of Jericho.

"I know, Morpheus," Niobi said from his side, "This time tomorrow, all those black clouds should be completely cleared away, and us or them will be left standing."

"Let us hope it is not them," Morpheus said, his eyes dancing with worry.

"Ron won't let us down," Niobi said without an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"I've no doubt about his leadership," Morpheus stated in agreement, "But the Machines have had control for so long, I can only fear they would be expecting this."

"You worry too much, honey," Niobi leaned up and kissed Morpheus softly, "now, lets go rescue him from the Fleet Captains, it's almost time for Kimmie's appointment."

Morpheus nodded and the two exited the observation deck.

----

"No, they'll be expecting that," Ron said motioning to an area of the large map laid out across the table before him. He glanced around the group of older ship captains and once again the intimidation factor weighed down on him again.

"W-What if we just send a line forward, three fourths of the fleet. It will draw their fire. While the machines are distracted with them, we'll send the remaining ships around the side and hit them with their back turned." Ron said, pointing to the map.

"Three fourths of the fleet for a decoy?" one of the captains scoffed, "That's just not logical!"

"Exactly," Morpheus said walking in and clamping a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Logic. Logic is what the machines have. They don't understand illogical choices. It's an excellent plan I'd say."

Ron smiled gratefully to his mentor, "Also it would be best to have the slower moving yet heavier armed group to do the sucker punch, while the faster ships play decoy, that way they can slip out of the line of fire and counter attack."

The group nodded, several smiles playing on many of their faces. "My I suggest we recess this meeting, The One has other matters to attend to just as important as the battle strategy." Morpheus said pulling Ron toward the door.

"Take care of Mrs. Stoppable and the kids, Stoppable," Capt. Barkin chuckled, giving Ron a mock salute.

"Still can't get used to KP being called that," Ron smiled as he walked out of the ready room beside Morpheus.

"She seems more then happy to bare your name, my friend," Morpheus said as they strolled down the hallway.

"She should be leading this attack," Ron shook his head, "She's the hero, without my powers … I'm just the sidekick … the decoy …"

"You sell yourself short," Morpheus smiled at the young man, "You have come along way in a not very short time. When we pulled you and Kim from the tanks, you were a boy with low self-esteem and afraid to step out of Kim Possible's shadow. That boy is no longer here."

Morpheus then stopped and grabbed Ron's shoulders making him face him, "Did you not hear yourself in there, that was genius."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "That was Davis and Aeris, they had a thing for chess and strategy …"

"But YOU used the knowledge they had to formulate a plan that could actually win, you, a man whom everyone in this city and in the ships floating above it are willing to follow all the way to hell if it comes to that." Morpheus stated firmly, "Ronald, when will you realize you are no longer in Kim Possible's shadow, you aren't even behind her any longer, if anything she is now standing behind you." Morpheus squeezed his shoulders lightly, "Ronald, I believe in you. Our fighters believe in you. Kimberly believes in you. Don't you think it is about time to believe in yourself as we do?"

"Thanks, Morpheus," Ron smiled shyly.

"It is I who should be thanking you, my friend," Morpheus slapped his back, "Come the mother of your future children awaits, and you know how her mood swings have been lately…"

"Should I tell her you said that?" Ron smirked.

"Should I tell Niobi about the photos you made in the construct for Trin?" Morpheus replied knowingly.

"You know about that?" Ron gulped.

"I shall remain silent, if you do the same."

--- 

Kim sighed as she finished drying her hair and dressing in her usual gray one strap tank top and lose fitting pants. She sat down roughly with a huff on her and Ron's bed. She reached down and began buckling her boots when the thought struck her. "In just a little while I won't be able to bend over and do this …"

She then chuckled at the thought of Ron trying to buckle her boots for her, "Maybe I should invest in some new, easier tied shoes …"

Kim finished dressing and looked at herself in the mirror from the side. She hadn't started showing yet, but she could see a slight swelling start. Though she wasn't sure if it was real or her mind playing tricks.

She walked out of the apartment and started toward the medical complex for her appointment when a voice spoke behind her. "Where you off to in such a hurry, KP?"

Kim rolled her eyes and turned to face Josh Mankey, "I've asked you once, and told you countless times. Don't call me that."

"It's a free world, Mrs. Stoppable," Josh smirked confidently, "That is unless that husband of yours fails."

 "Ron won't fail," Kim growled in irritation, "I believe in him and I know he won't let us down."

"Oh so he knocks you up and you believe in him all of the sudden?" Josh asked, and was answered with a hard slap.

Kim turned on her heel and stomped off, "He may have you now but I have what he can never have." Josh chuckled when Kim stopped and stiffened, "I had you first, I was the first to see you in pure pleasure, and I know one way or another you'll always compare him to me."

Kim spun around and gave Josh the mother of all death glares. "You know nothing," Kim hissed, her knuckles turning white from her tight fists.

"I know plenty, like the night we made love on your birthday," Josh said, smiling when Kim's anger melted to a look of pale shame, "I knew he was in that closet, I saw him when we came in. And I saw him leave after you fell asleep. And the look on his face when he looked at you sleeping on my chest … I've never seen a person look so broken in my life …it was priceless."

Kim this time responded with a large right cross to his cheek sending the blonde to the ground. Before he could react Kim was on top of him pulling him up off the ground by the collar, "I almost forgot, Kimmie, you do like it on top huh?"

Kim with a cry of rage began pummeling the boy with everything she had. "Kim!" Niobi called walking around the corner to find Kim pinning Josh down.

"Kim calm down!" Niobi said pulling Kim to her feet and away from the now bloody Josh.

Kim relaxed slightly but was still incredibly angry. "Josh, Ron is twice the man you'll ever be!" she shot angrily.

"Of course," Josh flashed a bloody smile, "Ron's The One, How am I supposed to compete with that. Just goes to show you only love power, Kim, which I knew all along!"

"Don't listen to him," Niobi said glaring at Josh, "Lets get you to your appointment." She said leading the now deep in thought Kim down the hall.

'Is he right?' Kim thought as they entered the elevator.

---  

"Ok, Mrs. Stoppable, just lay back and relax." The healer sad as she smeared the cool gel over Kim's belly. Kim glanced over at Ron who was standing at her side nervously, stroking her hand gently.

"It's going to be ok, KP," Ron said in a slightly trembling voice.

"Ron," Kim chuckled, "They're not going to hurt me! It's just a ultrasound."

"Ok, stay perfectly still," the healer said as she pressed the cold microphone on Kim's belly, Kim and the healer watched the monitor carefully as she moved it around her tummy. "Ah, there they are … two growing beauties!" the female healer cooed, before glancing back at the couple. "Uh oh …" she said pressing the intercom button, "We're going to need smelling salts in here."

"But, I'm fine?" Kim blinked in confusion.

"Not for you dear," the healer smiled, "For the father." She said pointing at Ron who was now sliding down the wall.

The Healer helped the barely conscious Ron into a chair next to Kim, who reached for Ron's hand. "Save the majority of mankind without a flinch … but faints at the thought of me in pain …" Kim whispered gripping his limp hand.

Kim smiled lovingly at her husband who was now officially out like a light.

_"Just goes to show you only love power, Kim, which I knew all along!"_

Josh's words echoed in her mind again, but now she had a counter for it. Kim loved his unruly blonde hair, loved every one of his freckles decorating his cheeks. The way his eyes lit up when he smiled at her. The way he held her at night. The way he was so gentle when they made love. It had nothing to do with his power. She didn't love The One; she just loved Ron Stoppable.

---

Kim moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She mentally thanked God there wasn't any morning sickness yet. But she wasn't going to mention anything so not to jinx it. She glanced at the clock. "Five thirty AM …" She let out a sigh before rolling over to cuddle with her husband but blinked in surprise to find him not only missing but the side of his bed made up.

"Ron?" Kim asked sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. "Ron where are you?"

When there came no reply she climbed out of bed and quickly dressed before walking out of the apartment. She walked toward Morpheus and Niobi's apartment and smiled when she saw Morpheus leaning against the railing overlooking the innermost of the city. "Good morning, Morpheus," Kim greeted as she approached her mentor.

"Good morning, Kimberly," Morpheus replied with a gentle smile, "How are we feeling this morning."

"All three of us girls are feeling great," Kim smiled patting her belly, "Have you seen Ron?"

"I have in fact," Morpheus said stepping away from the railing. "I saw him heading toward the birthing station."

"Birthing station?" Kim asked blinking in confusion.

"Yes, before we built this city, this was a factory where the machines 'manufactured' human children," Morpheus explained, "There is a good chance you were produced here."

"As my husband would say …" Kim gulped, shaking her head, "Sick and wrong, sick and wrong …"

"Come with me," Morpheus shook his head, "Let us find him."

---

 Ron stood over a small birthing tank, grunting and groaning as he held his hands over the working machines inside the pink-slime filled tank. Electricity flashed between his fingers as he strained every muscle in his body and his mind focusing on his task. He's usually brown eyes flashed an electric blue as raw energy flowed through his body as he manipulated the Source, the core power of all the Machines.

"Almost … got … him …" Ron growled as sweat ran down his face and back, making his jumper stick to his body. "Just … a … little … bit … more …"

"Ron? Ron! What's wrong?" Kim asked worriedly seeing his stated, as she and Morpheus ran to his side.  

"On second!" Ron snapped narrowing his eyes on the tank in concentration, "I'm … Not … Leaving … Him … Alone …" Ron said growing louder with each word, "It's done …" Ron whimpered before he collapsed into Kim's arms as the machines slowly silenced.

"Ron!!" Kim cried out in fear, as she caught him and eased him to the floor.

"Ron what did you do?" Morpheus asked, going to the young heroes' side.

"Just … brought back … an old … friend …" Ron said, weakly opening his once again brown eyes.

"Huh?" Kim asked before following his gaze to the birthing tank.

"Come on … out … pal …" Ron smiled as a small figure slowly climbed from the fluid. His small pink figure, still with a cable attached to the back of his head and belly, slowly rose from the slime and blinked his week black eyes open.

"Ohhh … no feel good …"

"RUFUS?!?" Kim gawked at the pale naked mole rat.

"I think … I saved … how I used that to make the animals … in the birthing computer …" said hoarsely as Morpheus unhooked Rufus, "Maybe now we can have meet … for my taco surprise …" He laughed.

 "Unbelievable …" Morpheus said cradling the weak rodent.

"That's Ron," Kim said, holding her now sleeping husband, "never underestimate him."

"I'll get Rufus taken care of," Morpheus said, as Kim lifted Ron with one arm over her shoulder. "You get Ron to bed and rested, tonight's the night."

Kim turned slightly pale, but nodded and started out of the birthing center. She entered the elevator with her dazed husband praying that they'll live long enough to see their daughters.

TO BE CONTINUED …

A/N: now I need you readers' help. I am really up for suggestions for the names of Ron and Kim's twin daughters. Your help and suggestions will be noted and appreciated. Later folks! Two or three chaps to go!


	7. Chapter 7: Neodammerung Part 4

10100001010011011011110101**Chapter 7**10011011011111011101110110111

1001101111011010**Neodammerung part 4: Final Fight**0010110101010100011

* * *

"Self-reliance is the only road to true freedom, and being one's own person is its ultimate reward." -**Patricia Sampson**

* * *

Kim Stoppable let out a sigh as she ran her hand over the bulb-like tank that held her brother Jim, before turning her attention to the tank beside it holding her other brother Tim.

"You should be resting," a voice spoke behind her causing her to jump. She turned to see Capt. Barkin approaching her, "or at least spending time with your husband."

"Ron's asleep, and I was restless …" Kim explained, "I wanted to check on them one last time before …"

"The big battle? Armageddon? Doomsday?" Barkin nodded in understanding, "This is it, I've seen war, and I've seen this so called peace. More like bought time Neo bought us."

"I know why he isn't worried," Barkin said patting the younger woman's shoulder.

"Because he's the One, right?" Kim cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Barkin shook his head, "Because it's old hat."

Kim looked up at the man quizzically, "Possible, He has Neo in him and Neo was … he was just … unexplainable. Just being around him gave a calm feeling, knowing that if he was there, losing wasn't an option, just because he wouldn't allow it to happen. Stoppable's the same way, and somehow, I've known that since you two entered my class in high school." He then looked up, "I'm surprised you're nervous! How many times have you two already saved the world?"

"But all those times it was just fake, some little digital game the Machines thought up to entertain …" Kim said looking away, "This is real … too real."

"There is no difference, Kimberly," Barkin said firmly, "Peoples' lives are in danger, the only option left is to fight, and just as always, you and Stoppable are facing it head on together. I fail to see the difference."

"When you put it that way …" Kim blushed slightly, looking down at her brothers. "Are they going to be ok?"

"Definitely, they're actually doing better then expected. They'll be ready to be released in time to hold their nieces." Barkin patted Tim's tank.

"Will they remember much from the Matrix?" Kim asked looking up questioningly at her former teacher.

"They'll remember you, your husband, their family … and … their parents," Barkin said carefully, "The rest will be blurred with partial amnesia so they will better accept the real world over the dream world." He then slapped her shoulder, "Now get back to your husband, and make sure he doesn't sleep through the battle like he did my class. He may be the reincarnation of Neo, but he's still a slacker."

Kim smiled at the man, "Of course, and I'll keep our conversation here just between us, wouldn't want your tough guy name soiled."

"Good," Barkin narrowed his eyes, "I'd hate for any embarrassing information about their mother to fall into your daughters' hands sometime in the near future, wouldn't you?"

"Like what?" Kim gasped, blinking rapidly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Just a few meters above her, Josh Mankey walked around the camera stations before a large stage, where Morpheus, Link, and Ghost were busy setting up for Ron's big speech to the gathered fleet. "Everything good to go, Gentlemen?" Josh asked, glancing up at several accessible areas above the stage.

"Yes, all we lack is putting power to the cameras and linking the footage to the fleet." Morpheus stated, double checking a wire. "But that can wait till just before his speech."

"How about security, surely you'll have several guards posted?" Josh questioned casually.

"Most of the people will be transferred to the safe house below Jericho or on a ship in the air. All that will be left here is the Nab crew." Ghost replied, turning a light on the stage.

"Oh, Ok," Josh nodded, "Captain Morpheus, would it be alright if I stay here, and join the Nebuchadnezzar II crew for the battle? Ron and Kim are my friends and I'd like to stand by them during this."

Morpheus looked at his crew questioningly before turning to the young man, "I do not see any problems with it, welcome aboard."

"Thank you sir," Josh grinned, "You won't regret it…"

* * *

Kim silently eased into the bedroom of the apartment and saw Ron laying face down on their bed. A smirk played on the redhead's lips as she kicked off her boots and padded toward his side. She looked down at his still form. He looked so relaxed, so adorable … that had to be taken care of.

She jabbed her finger into his rib, tickling mercilessly, "Don't pretend to be asleep, Ronald Dean Stoppable, I know when you're faking!"

Kim squealed as he quickly reached up and grabbed her by the waist and in a rolling motion pushed her into the bed and pinned her down. "I was just resting my eyes," Ron said with a smirk, gazing down into her love-filled emerald eyes.

"Ahuh, sure," Kim smiled, "you ready for your speech?" she asked but as his smile faded, hers followed, "You've at least written one out right?" more silence, "RON!"

"I can wing it!" Ron said defensively rolling off his wife, who sprang up to glare at him.

"Wing it? Ron, this is HUGE!" Kim swung her arms out, fighting the urge to strangle her husband. "You have to give a speech to encourage everyone … EVERYONE and you haven't even thought about it!"

"I have too thought about!" Ron whimpered, shrinking away from his outraged lover, "I just got it in the ol' noggin …"

Kim gave him a death glare and he sighed and looked at his hands in his lap, "Look, KP, I know how big this is, that's why I don't want to just give them some rehearsed pep talk. I'm just going to go up there and basically tell them what we're up against and tell them we can win this fight. I don't want to just read from a piece of paper, I want it to come from here. Know what I mean?" Ron asked, pounding on his chest.

Kim gave him a skeptical look, but her face softened when he brushed his fingers along her jaw line, "All I ask is for you to believe in me."

Kim sighed and nuzzled her cheek against his palm, "I wish you didn't learn to do that," She whispered, referring to how that particular touch made her melt in his palm. "Alright Ron, I believe in you, I always have. And I always will." She said, taking his hand in hers and placing it on her belly, "We all do."

"Know what I was thinking about when you came in?" Ron said, letting his hand linger over where his daughters were growing.

"Hmm?" Kim murmured leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about retirement from the hero business," Ron stated, bringing his arms up to hug her. "We've been at it for what? Eight years at least? After we clean house, what do you say we sit back and let some other people save the world and just watch our girls grow up?"

"Think we can stay still long enough to settle down?" Kim smiled as she snuggled against her husband.

"One way to find out, huh, KP?" Ron grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Let's give it a try," Kim nodded, "After this fight Team Possible is throwing in the towel."

"We don't have long till show time," Ron said looking at the clock on the night table.

"Let's not rush it," Kim said, before silencing Ron with a kiss.

* * *

Kim took a deep breath as she stood between Morpheus and Niobi before the prepared stage with Ghost and Link working the camera and feed controls. Ron slowly walked up to the podium and glanced down at his Kim with a slight worried look flashing in his chocolate eyes. The worry vanished when Kim mouthed 'I love you' to the teenaged hero.

Ron took one more deep breath before finally speaking in a strong voice. "Heroes of Zion, please give me your attention for a few moments."

Kim had to blink a few times before she could believe when her emerald eyes were seeing. Memories flashed through her mind of her early life. She was the one with confidence, while Ron timidly followed. She was the one with the courage, while Ron was the one who had to be encouraged. This had snuck up on her completely. Ron had grown up, he was a man now. She was the one who was timid and worried, and here he was standing before her and the human race, preparing to give them all a portion of his seemingly endless supply of courage.

She then shook her head as he prepared to speak. "Zion, for seven generations I have come. For seven generations I have fought for you. For seven generations I have died for you. For seven generations I have died as a mere game for the machines who try to rule us. THIS generation, we must make a stand. THIS generation we must rise up and face those who oppose us, enslave us, who have treated us as no more then cattle. I will not fight this battle for you. No I won't simple go in and sacrifice myself to simply keep the cycle in motion as before. This time, I stand with you. This time, I FIGHT with you.

"This won't be an easy battle. It is likely a lot of us will not live to see the rising sun touch the earth for the first time in countless years. But let's not make these sacrifices as the previous in the war, where lives were laid down simple to keep the cycle moving, to keep the machine's control intact. Let us all lay down our lives, put our very bodies on the line, so that our children can live without the shadow of the machines lingering over them. I don't know about you, but I want to give my daughters fields of green and a life without fear of what will happen tomorrow. I do not mean an artificial world that the machines gave us. This world was ours to begin with. Let's take back what is rightfully ours, and end this nightmare once and for all.

Let's go into battle today, not to defeat an enemy. Let's go out there and fight to create, fight to save, fight for our children, and our children's children. The machines gave us a dream world. Let's go and give them a nightmare!"

Morpheus and the crew stood and gave a strong, applause while Link jumped around whooping and hollering in excitement. All the while Kim beamed at her husband with pride and love in her eyes. Morpheus grinned as he glanced around at his crew before catching sight of something in a small piece of reflective metal beside the stage.

"RONALD! LOOK OUT!" Morpheus yelled, making a dash for the stage just as an electro drill discharged a blast of focused electricity toward the unsuspecting teen.

Morpheus jumped on stage and shoved Ron down as the discharge cut into the small of his back.

"MORPHEUS!!" Niobi cried out running to her husband's side.

Ron looked where the blast came from determinedly. "Why don't you come down here and face me like a man?" Ron yelled, giving a glance Kim's way.

"I believe I shall, Mr. Stoppable." Josh said jumping down the short drop from his hiding spot and approaching the side of the stage.

"You!" Ghost growled, but Ron held up his hand to stop him.

"No, Ghost, leave him to us." Ron said before turning his attention to his wife's ex, "The last Agent Smith, huh?"

"Most cleaver, Mr. Stoppable," Josh smirked, "most clever indeed. Much smarter then Mr. Anderson, it took him much longer to realize his true enemy."

"What do you want?" Ron asked, "I defeated the Alpha Smith, and the Matrix is gone, so why are you still here."

"Oh that is simple, Mr. Stoppable, so simple even Mr. Anderson could have figured it out," Josh grinned insanely, "I'm here for revenge. You beat almost all of me, but well … me. So now, I'm here to destroy you."

"It's pointless, you're free from the Matrix, Smith," Ron stated easing toward the last of the Agent programs. "Isn't it what you wanted all along, to be free?"

"That is what Agent Smith wished for," Josh shrugged, "BUT the program was corrupted. I want revenge. I suffered eighteen years of being pushed around, used, and treated like second hand crap. So now I want revenge!"

"You don't want me …" Ron's eyes widened in realization, "You want KP."

"Bingo! You aren't as dumb as I thought, but I know to do that, I must destroy you. Even though I am sure it would be entertaining to see your reaction when I dig out your unborn spawn from the pile of worthless flesh that was Kim Possible." If Josh had anymore to say Ron's flying tackle cut it off.

Josh responded with a hard elbow to Ron's stomach, making him double over. "Come and get me, Mr. Stoppable!" Josh grinned disappearing into the hallway.

"See to Morpheus!" Ron yelled at the group, "The Monkey's mine …" he growled before running after him.

"I see you got my old cowardice, Smith!" Ron called in the shadowy hallway, "Why won't you face me? Scared of losing?"

"Losing to you, Mr. Stoppable?" Josh's voice laughed, "Outside the Matrix you're as you were before: nothing without KP."

"Why don't you come out and prove it?" Ron yelled, "C'mon Smith, do some-" Ron's words were cut off by a sharp pain in the side of the head sending him to his knees.

Ron brought his hand to the side of his head, and pulled back to see it covered in blood. "Blindside me, Smith? That wasn't very nice …" Ron said looking up only to be kicked backwards by Josh's steel-toed boot.

Ron stumbled to his feet only to be bombarded with a serious of punches that sent him stumbling backwards into a lounge area with a large window overlooking the city fifty feet above the ground. "I won't let you hurt anyone else, Smith," Ron growled, rearing back and throwing a punch at Josh, who easily dodged and replied with an uppercut to the rubs, causing Ron to cough out a spray of saliva and blood.

Ron coughed before gasping when Josh picked him up by the throat, "Any last words, before I snap your pathetic neck, Mr. Stoppable?"

"Yeah," Ron wheezed, "I have a question …"

"Alright, ask away." Josh smirked.

"If you have my memories, what was I before I was freed and became the One?" Ron asked weakly.

"Alright, I'll humor you," Josh smirked, lowering Ron where his feet were now on the ground, "You were a pathetic loser. You were a waist of flesh and space, the laughing stock of high school and the community. You were Kim Possible's ass kisser and followed her like a lost whipped bitch puppy. You was her sidekick her …" He paused, his eyes growing wide, "her distraction …"

Josh glanced to the left, just to see Kim running full speed toward him, before leaping into the air, administering a flying kick to her first lover's side sending him flying through the glass window, sailing toward the hard ground.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE RID OF ME, STOPPABLE! I'M A PART OF YOU! YOU'LL NEVER BE-" Josh's taunts where cut short as he collided with the hard ground.

"Ron! You're hurt …" Kim said as she helped Ron sit up on the ground.

"Just a … ouch … scratch …" Ron winced as Kim gently touched the gash on his forehead. "You ok?" Ron asked, noticing she was avoiding eye contact.

"What he said … you really feel like that?" Kim asked, "I really was a bitch to you …"

"Important word there, KP," Ron said touching her cheek, "was. What matters is now."

"I really do love you, Ron," Kim whimpered sadly.

"Love you too, KP," Ron smiled before wincing when Kim took a piece of cloth from Ron's own shirt and wrapped it around his forehead. "Morpheus?"

"Come on, baby, let's see what happened," Kim said helping him stand.

"I think that was the first time you called me that outside of sex, KP," Ron gave a shy smile.

"You better get used to it then," Kim gave a small smile, before they started back toward the hall.

* * *

"How is he?" Kim and Ron both asked as they rejoined the group surrounding Morpheus.

"I think he'll make it," A healer that was brought up from the safety zone below the city said, looking him over, "But I'm afraid it seems his spine was damaged."

Kim placed a hand on the trembling Niobi's shoulder, "That means …"

"He has no feeling from the waist down," the healer sighed, "we have him secured and will take him down to the safety zone."

Before the gurney was rolled away, he grabbed Kim's hand, "Copilot the Neb II with Niobi, Kimberly, go … win this fight … do it for me and for Neo and Trinity, and Tres, your parents and everyone who has fallen in this horrible war …" Morpheus said weakly, locking eyes with the redhead.

He then turned to Ron, "The Oracle said …" he started, but his voice began to slur from the drugs given to him, "I would not stand on free earth … but I would live on it … it makes sense now. Finish this Ronald, lead them to victory."

"So what do we do now?" Ghost asked watching the gurney being rolled away.

"You should realize it," Ron said taking Kim's hand.

"We finish it." Kim finished for him, "Once and for all."

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONCLUDED **

* * *

C. Cowboy: I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and will enjoy the climatic conclusion with the final battle between man and machine. Be warned though, there will be some character deaths in the next chapter. As for the names for the twins, I have decided for their names to be Mia Faith and Tia Hope Stoppable. Expect the final chapter of the Kimmatrix Trilogy, Neodammerung part 5: A New Dawn to be up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8: Neodammerung Final

10100001010011011011110101**Chapter 8**10011011011111011101110110111

1001101111011010**Neodammerung final: The Power of One**1010101000111

Now I can begin to tell the story  
A legend's not a legend 'til it ends  
Together we can celebrate the glory  
My friends, my friends

It's amazing to think you can do anything  
When you believe in yourself

One voice can make a difference  
One will can go the distance  
The greatest battles have been overcome  
With one heart, one mind  
By one love, one life  
That's the power of one

Anybody here can be the hero  
You could even change history  
What we do today could save tomorrow  
(Save tomorrow)  
For you and for me

So whoever you are  
And wherever you're from  
Prove it to the rest of the world

One voice can make a difference  
One will can go the distance  
The greatest battles have been overcome  
With one heart, one mind  
By one love, one life  
That's the power of one

_Things around_  
Things around are coming  
_Nowhere left_  
There's nowhere left to run  
_Rise to meet_  
Rise to meet the challenge  
Believe in the Power of One  
One

One voice can make a difference, one voice can  
One will can go the distance

Yes, it can go the distance  
The greatest battles have been overcome  
With one heart, one mind  
By one love, one life  
With one touch, one smile  
That's the power of one

- "One" by Denisse Lara

---

"Are you sure about this, Ron?" Kim asked as she checked the wiring on her microphone in the central area of the Nebuchadnezzar II.

"Positive," her husband nodded as he triple checked the Neb II's armament again. "After all it worked on Robotech."

"Didn't the aliens just blast the girl to smithereens?" Kim asked, smirking slightly.

"No, that was Macross 2: Lovers Again," Ron nodded knowingly, "If this works like on Robotech, then it should confuse the enemy and boost our own troops' moral."

"I can't believe we're basing our strategy on a cartoon …" Kim rolled her eyes.

"That's Anime, KP," Ron held up a finger to tap her nose, "Anime's are more realistic."

"So not," Kim chuckled, "Like giant killer robots could be … oh go ahead and laugh it up, Ronald, I know you want to." She groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

The two locked eyes, and smiled weakly, deciding to end the hid and seek game with the truth, "We're going to be ok, Kim."

"How do you know?" Kim asked, glancing away, gnawing on her lower lip.

"You're not a old grandmother yet," Ron smirked.

"Huh?" Kim asked, blinking in confusion.

"Nothing," Ron chuckled, Oracle's words comforting him that Kim at least has a chance to survive this. "So what are you going to sing? Say the Word? Like you did at the talent show last year?" he asked, trying to look at the lyric page in her hand.

"No peaking, Baby," Kim smacked his hand away, "And no, it's not Say the Word."

"Then what is it?" Ron asked, curiously.

"A song," Kim indignantly stated, giving Ron a mock-glare. "And if you MUST know, I started writing this after we got out of the Matrix. Do you remember the night Morpheus told us the truth? And you held me all night?"

"Of course," Ron nodded, "You're not going to sing that lullaby I sung to you are you?" he asked curiously.

"No, I didn't write it plus it would be too tough to switch the lyrics to a female perspective, especially that one … anyway!" She huffed, "This one I wrote about you."

"Lil' ol' me?" Ron smirked egotistically.

"Don't get cocky," Kim rolled her eyes, before moving in to capture his lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Kim pulled back and brought her hand to cup his cheek, "Yeah … it's true …" she whispered so softly Ron barely heard her.

"Huh?" He asked, in confusion, "What's true?"

"You'll see in a few minutes, Baby," Kim smiled lovingly, "now lets get this show on the road."

"Right," Ron swallowed hard, "Love you Kimberly Anne Stoppable." He said giving her a fierce hug.

"Love you too," she responded hugging him back just as tightly. "And love the sound of that name too …"

"Break a leg, KP," Ron smiled, running his hand through her hair one last time.

"See you after I finish," She said giving him a brave nod.

"Let's do it." They said in unison before turning and going in opposite directions.

---

Ron looked up from the seat behind Link and Niobi as the Nebuchadnezzar II joined a fleet of hundreds of hover ships in the starry night. The Clouds were gone, and if they didn't get the solar generators in Zero One destroyed before the sun rises over it for the first time in hundreds of years, it would be over.

"Alright, this is the last chance, if anyone wants to bail out, this is it. No turning back." Ron stated over the communication channel. No ship budged, nor did any escape pod fire.

"Alright then," Ron said standing up, his eyes flashing blue, "For Morpheus and everyone else hurt and or killed in this damned war, LET'S GO KICK SOME METAL ASS! BOOYAH!!" Ron barked, and engines roared through out the skies as the ships rocketed toward their target.

The Ships approached the massive machine city and the wall of Sentinels floating between them, "Here we go boys," Ron said picking up the microphone, "Alright, all ships attack!" He then looked back into the central portion of the ship, "OK, KP, let her fly."

Kim took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bringing the mic to her lips as her music started. "I know we've been friends forever," Kim sang openly, "Now I think I'm feeling something totally new."

The Ships approach the floating wall of Sentinels between the fleet and Zero One. As the gap closed, both sides readied their weapons.

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

The firing started with a flash of lasers, bullets, missiles and bombs from both sides; the fleet of Hoverships gunning it toward the awaiting Sentinel fleet.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

"Hey, fearless leader," Niobi snapped her fingers in front of Ron's dazed face, "I hate to be rude, but you can get your wife to sing to you again after this is over. Right now, care to do the thing you do?" Niobi asked, looking back maneuvering the Neb II to dodge a bomb.

"Oh, OH, Right!" Ron said holding out his hands, his eyes flashing electric blue.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

Between the strange and confusing transmission from the humans, and also the Anomaly's using their own power source against them, The Sentinel's brick wall defense was beginning to crumble as the gap between themselves and the human fleet got smaller and small. Then the unthinkable happened.

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_That it's you_

"What the hell?" Barkin asked from the Mad Dog, "They're being attacked by both sides?" He asked as he saw older model sentinels and machines rising in the sky from the city, not attacking the human attackers, but the Sentinels.

"What the?" Niobi asked, glancing at the equally confused Ron.

"Don't look at me …" Ron raised his hands.

_It's kind of funny _

_You were always here_

_But who would have ever thought we'd end up here_

"We have a com from Zero One," Ghost said putting it on speakers, and Ron grinned when he recognized the voice.

"This war ends today, guys, let's take these suckers down!" Wade's voice sounded over the speaker, "Me and mom rallied the human supporters in the city, Kim's song was the last nail in the coffin for them. We're with you, let's finish this!"

"Please and thank you, Wade," Ron said, mimicking Kim's usual response, "Think you can tell us where these Sentinels are coming from?"

_And every time I needed you _

_You've been there to pull me through_

"On its way to your NAV computer now, Ron," Wade replied, "By the way, Kim's really come a long way with her singing, kick some ass!"

"Lets do it bud," Ron said with a nod, "You hear that people? Change of plans, forget the solar generators, target the locations added on your NAV systems!"

_Now it's clear_

_I've been waiting for you_

"Think you can trust um?" Niobi asked, making the Neb II rocketing past an exploding Sentinel.

"With my life." Ron finished, holding his hands out to cause more sentinels to explode. He let his eyes close, completely embracing the Source. "My god …" He said seeing the machine city's energy, "It's beautiful…" he shook his head to focus again. "Highest energy is at the points Wade gave us, so lets blow it the hell up."

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

The Hoverships all split up and dove over the locations sending bombs and missiles into the complexes.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

First to be destroyed was the repair drones building, then the various Sentinel and weaponry rapid deployment factories. All of these locations leveled to the ground.

"Now finish off the Sentinels!" Ron yelled, "Before they rebuild the factories themselves!"

"We're doing it …" Niobi breathed, watching the once massive cloud of Sentinels get smaller and smaller thanks to the combined force of Hoverships and 'Friendly-machines. "We're winning!"

"This is the Mad Dog!" Barkin's voice said loudly, "Going down … Mayday, Mayday!"

Ron and Niobi swung the Neb around to see the ship swamped with Sentinels. "Hang on, Kid, we're coming!" Niobi said.

_Because today is the start of the rest of our lives_

"Niobi, you and Morpheus take care of Possible and Stoppable," Barkin said over the COM, "Stoppable … Neo … I believe …" He said before the COM link broke and the rear of the Mad Dog exploded violently and the massive ship plummeted out of the sky.

_I can see it in your eyes_

"NO!" Ron cried out as his high school mentor fell from the sky in a fireball. His eyes widened and even the whites of his eyes shinned electric blue. "This ends …"

_Oh it's clear, and it's true, and it's just me and you_

A wave of green and blue energy erupted from the One, causing Niobi to gap in amazement.

_Could it be you and I never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you_

Tendrils of transparent energy shot from the Nebuchadnezzar II, launching toward the remaining sentinels with the speed of a cruise missile. "This ends … NOW!" Ron screamed, as the energy shot through the remaining Sentinels and at first nothing happened.

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

The explosions happened one after the other, like a fireworks display. Quite fitting to many of the humans watching the ending of the final battle. Fireworks on Independence Day.

_Could it be that it's true that it's you_

_That it's you_

When the final enemy Sentinel was destroyed, roars of applause filled the calm frequency from both machine and man as Ron collapsed in his chair, exhausted.

"Ron!" he heard a few moments later as Kim ran into the room, tears in her eyes and a broad smile. She threw herself in Ron's lap, kissing him all over his face. "We won!"

"Sorry," Wade's voice spoke over the COM, "I said we wouldn't see each other again, never said anything about hearing from each other again." Wade's smile could literally be seen in his voice.

"Thanks for the help, Wade, but it's not over yet," Ron said, opening his eyes and staggering up. "Dues Ex Machina. He's gotta go down before we can really have peace. He wants us dead, and he'll keep rebuilding Sentinels till he gets us."

"But Ron …" Niobi spoke up worriedly.

"He's right guys," Wade stated, "We betrayed him, so he'll be after all of us now. If you want this war to be over, you have to destroy him, Ron. You're the only one who can."

"Why does Ron have to do it?" Kim asked bitterly, "Hasn't we done enough already, hasn't he done enough?"

"Kim, he's the One." Wade said sadly, "he's the only one who has a chance."

"So on to the Source then?" Ron said easing Kim back. "I'll have to jack in, think you can give Link the codes to get me in the mainframe?"

"No problem, but it's dangerous, Ron," Wade stated, "He's no fool, he has a guardian who will use your own greatest fear against you. Be ready for it."

"Well, then, lets get to it?" Ron said, walking toward the jack room with Kim in toe. "Niobi, get the fleet to cover us while I'm in there." Ron said as Link sat down and began speaking to Wade over his head set.

"OK, Ron, we're all set here. Go in there and kick some ass for all of us!" Link said, before handing something out toward Ron.

Ron took the chain, "What's this?"

"Put it around your neck," Link said with a sure nod, "it's a good luck charm my wife gave me. I'm sure she won't mind you using it this once. No lets get this over with so we can go home and celebrate!"

Ron took a deep breath before turned to the fidgeting Kim. "That was a great song, I really liked it …" Ron said lamely, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm getting tired of this, Ron …" Kim whimpered, giving him a watery glare. "Is it ever going to end?"

"Yes, it's going to end right now, Kim," he said pulling her into a hug, "I'm going to go in, fight, win, and come back and we'll never have to fight again."

"First sign of trouble, I'm coming in after you, Ron." Kim said, stroking his cheek with her fingertips. "Our little ones help me. If need be, they'll help me help their daddy." She said rubbing her belly with her free hand.

"Love you, Kimmie," Ron whispered before brushing his lips against hers, and she murmured a mirrored response against his lips. "I have to play hero now."

"Just be careful in there," Kim said, helping him sit and lay back in the jack chair, as the Neb II landed on a near-by platform. "Good luck, my love," she whispered as the sharp sting in the back of his head and the familiar blinding light filled his vision.

---

A sharp sting run across Ron's face as he slowly stirred awake. "Dang it, Ron, wake up!" rung loudly in his ears another impact stung his face. He slowly opened his eyes as Kim Possible slapped him a third time. "It's about time," She grunted in annoyance.

"Kim?" Ron groaned, slowly looking to find Kim in her black mission shirt and almost form-fitting cargo pants, gloves and combat boots.

"Don't 'Kim' me, Ron," Kim hissed angrily, "You screwed up, worse then usual!"

"I don't understand …" Ron shook his head, and looked down to see him in his old mission cloths.

"Oh that figures," Kim rolled her eyes, "We had them, Ron… WE HAD THEM!" Kim practically screamed in his face. "Drakken and Shego were right there, you know? We had them right there, and the device they stole from Mr. Merovingian … and then YOU happened."

"And while you were laying here unconscious, I became late for my date with Josh!" Kim hissed angrily. "I think he even rented a hotel room for us for our anniversary, leave it to you to screw it all up! You're so pathetic no wonder no girl will even look at you!"

"It's not real …" Ron shook his head, "Don't you remember, KP? The Matrix, Neo Zion, our wedding?"

"Oh great, that idiot head's worse off then I thought …" Kim clicked her tongue, "wait, our wedding? **Our** wedding? Are you getting fresh with me, Stoppable?"

"Kim," Ron pulled himself to his feet only to get a knee hard to the crotch and an elbow to the side of the neck.

"Stay down, loser," Kim growled, her green eyes burning with fury. "I'm Josh's girlfriend, Ron, and someday, I'm going to be his wife. The only time I'd marry you is obviously in your dreams." Kim growled, "I thought you could be mature, I thought I could trust you to be my best friend and not overstep your boundaries. Yet again, I've put too much faith in you."

'Wade warned me about this,' Ron thought, through clinched teeth, 'he's trying to trick me … but what if this isn't fake …' Ron gulped and glanced up at the angry girl, "You're not my Kim …" Ron said with a slight stutter.

"What was that?" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"I said," Ron said, fighting back to his feet, "You're not my Kim."

"Delusional …" Kim shook her head, before grabbing his arm, "And annoying …" she finished throwing the boy over her shoulder, the small of his back hitting a pile of bricks on the sidewalk, sending intense pain through his body.

"It's over, Ron," Kim growled, glaring down at the writhing Ron. "Our friendship is over."

"SHUT UP!!" Another voice echoed through the street.

Ron turned his head weakly to see Another Kim standing there. The one he remembered. This one was dressed in dark sunglasses, small black leather tank top and leather pants under a dark green leather trench coat. Her usually friendly, gentle face was contorted with rage.

Her mind was racing at the scene she was seeing, the words she heard. Words she heard coming from her own mouth, with her own voice. She had seen Ron had seemed to be in trouble and had came into the Machine's mainframe to help anyway she could. She didn't expect this. This wasn't Ron's nightmare, it was her own. One she's had even before she exited the Matrix. And her rage rose even more toward herself when she realized at times she didn't consider it a nightmare.

There were times when she wanted to hit him, hurt him, push him out of her life. But the part of her that already knew what he meant to her pushed those horrible thoughts away as much as possible, but didn't stop her from being cruel to him from time to time. And since she's been with Ron, the thoughts only added guilt to her being with him, after how horrible of a person she was to him. She didn't deserve him for all the dark evil thoughts that resided in her heart. And that … girl standing over him represented everything she hated in herself: her ego, her vanity, her selfishness, her immaturity.

The other 'Kim' didn't know what hit her as the real Kim closed the distance and lifted her off the ground with both hands wrapped around her thin neck. Kim let one hand go to jerk off her sunglasses, so the fake's fearful emerald eyes could see the hatred burning in the one's she copied.

Kim slammed her copy hard on the asphalt and straddled her belly, pinning the younger girl to the ground. "I hate you…" She hissed punching her in the face. "I hate you…" She repeated slightly louder, and hitting her with her other fist. "I hate everything you are …" she hissed, feeling the bones in the copy's face beginning to crack from the impacts, ignoring the blood squirting with every blow. "You never knew what you had …always wanted more … you never knew …" She growled continue to pound till skin and blood and even bone began to fly from the hard blows.

Tears sprang from Kim's eyes as she continued to pound her convulsing copy. "You had everything!" She yelled, the punches now making more of a watery sound then thuds and the body under her was only making twitches. "EVERYTHING!!" She screamed as she continued to pound the bloody puss covered ground where the skull of her other self's once was. "I HATE YOU!!!"

"Kim …" Ron's gentle voice spoke from behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard it said once you can't love if you don't love yourself," Kim said, staring at her copy's dead body. "How can I love you if I hate myself?"

"Simple really," another voice spoke up before Ron could respond. The two young people turned to see the Oracle walking toward them with a smile. "That girl wasn't you, not anymore. That was Kim Possible a girl so self-centered she couldn't see past her own ideology that she could do anything without anyone's help. While you, Kim Stoppable believes in the power that comes with the connection with your husband and children, no longer foolishly believing you can do all. Where once was a selfish girl longing for attention out of fear of being alone now stands a woman who stands at her husband's side as his companion and partner. You've done things in the past that you regret. And in that, makes you another person."

"You're not who I have to fight are you?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Oh heavens no, Ron," Oracle chuckled, "I'm just here to opened the door so you can clean up the mess left years ago. Candy?" she said holding out two pieces of red wrapped candy to the pair.

"I don't think …" Kim started when Ron reached in automatically.

"Candy!" Ron cheered, wrestling with the paper of his toffee candy. "Um … could you help KP?" He asked hopefully.

"Stop bullets … fly … see the code of the Matrix," Kim smiled, as she unwrapped the piece of candy for her husband, "And can't get into a piece of candy."

"As much as things change, they stay the same," Oracle smiled at the couple, "For every beginning there is an end, but for every ending another tale begins. This is the way of things both living and none-living." The older woman nodded firmly to the pair. "This story, your story is coming to a close, children. You both have come a long way since that day at your preschool under that shade tree. I've watched you both the whole time, you know? You've done such good, saved so many before and after you learned the truth of your existence. You are both the stuff of legends and will be talked about in the time of your children's children's children." She held her hand toward a glowing door that wasn't there before. "There is your path, Neo. You must travel this final mile alone, with only the knowledge of your family and friends await for you victory. Finish what has begun. Should you win this battle, great will be your reward."

"We're going in together," Kim stated firmly.

"Sorry, Kimmie, but you can't," Oracle said regretfully. "This is Ron's fight. Besides, once he goes in he'll need a reason to come back out."

"I won't let Ron …" Kim started but Ron stepped forward.

"Then lets get to it, you get back to the ship, Kim," Ron said with a determined look. "I won't be long, KP."

"Ron … but … but …" Kim stammered holding on to his arm. "What if …"

"I'm coming back, KP," Ron said leaning in to give the young woman a peck kiss on the nose. "Trust me, Kim, Trust me and believe in me. That's all I ask."

Kim stared at Ron a few moments before looking down in defeat. "I do … I do trust you and believe in you … so don't let me down, Ron," Kim said pulling him in a bone crushing hug, "I'm … we're all counting on you."

"I won't let you down," Ron said as the couple separated. "You better get back, I'll be on as soon as I can."

"K …" Kim said still unsurely, "Just be careful. Love you."

"I will, love you too, KP." He said as he watched Oracle led her away. "We'll, now or never." He said as he grabbed the glowing door's doorknob, and pulled it open to step into the light.

---

Ron walked through the door and looked down at himself. Gone were the mission cloths and in their place was his usual Matrix outfit: his long trench coat buttoned all the way up to the collar and a pair of Agent sunglasses. "Now this really should have been expected," he said looking around what he assumed was the interior of the Source.

It was the biggest library he had ever seen. Rows and rows of book shelves in the professional sports stadium sized room. "Now where would I find Dues Ex Machina? Start in the D's or the M's?" Ron asked out loud as he started into the maze of bookshelves.

He walked through the rows for what seemed like hours when he finally found the center of the structure. Several tables and in the center several books laid thrown out. "What's this?" Ron asked, picking up an opened book, and on the page opened was a picture of himself, but he was different. He was dressed in a red tunic with a glowing red energy-sword, and Kim was beside him wearing some kind of futuristic outfit. He closed the book and read the title, "Knights of the New Republic?"

He sat it down and found one with the title "Paragon". He opened it and the image caused him to throw the book back down to the table. It was an image of himself with a bloody cloth over his eyes, and Kim standing over him, stabbing him, killing him. "What the hell is this?!?"

"It is other lives, Mr. Stoppable," A voice spoke from behind him, and he turned and his blood ran cold. "Events that haven't taken place in your life but could have."

"Smith?" Ron said taking a defensive stance.

"Yes, but you can relax," Smith waved his hand, "I wish to speak to you before we have our 'climatic final battle between good and evil' if you don't mind." He said handing another book titled 'Blue Bomber'. "I find this one most interesting."

"I don't understand, you should be dead, I destroyed all the copies!" Ron stated staring at the suited man before him.

"Indeed, Mr. Stoppable, but you should remember the key word there, copies." Smith pointed out with a smirk taking a seat at the table. "You and Ms. Possible have the most interesting books here, Mr. Stoppable."

"You're the first," Ron said in understanding.

"Yes, yes indeed, I see some of my wisdom entered your pathetic cow brain. But I think you should know we are a lot alike. You are familiar with the original Matrix? The failed version." Ron nodded. "Well then, have you ever heard WHY it failed?"

"It was too perfect." Ron answered.

"Wrong," Smith shook his head, "It wasn't that different then the previous version that just recently went offline, though it was a bit … more colorful. That's not the REAL reason it failed, Mr. Stoppable, not even close to it. Would you care for me to elaborate or would you like to jump to us beating each other to bloody pulps?"

"What happened?" Ron asked, but Smith just nodded to a closed book that was different then the others.

"Read." Smith stated.

Ron studied the former Agent for a moment before picking up the green book and read the title first. "The Matrix: Genesis."

"Read page six hundred and sixty five." Smith instructed.

_"You have a choice, Smith," Architect said. "You can go to the Source, chose a number of your choosing of humans male and female, instruct them to build a city on the location I shall give you thus continuing the series with the upgraded systems of the Matrix. Or you may go back into the Matrix and mankind will die. Your choice of course." _

_"How do I know you're telling the truth?" the young man stated removing his sunglasses to glare at the old emotionless man. _

_"You don't." Architect stated coldly. _

_"Fine, I'll play it your way, if nothing else it will buy mankind time to rise against you monsters." Smith snorted choosing the door to the Source. _

_Smith entered the door way and felt the intense power that was the Source. The power from the room was almost maddening. He adjusted as quickly as he could, before glancing around, at the many, many volumes of books, the mass of knowledge beyond anything he had ever seen. _

_"It's time to choose your people, Smith," Oracle said walking up to the young man. "Name the first heroes of __Zion__." _

_"You know what, old hag," Smith said turning toward the Oracle with an evil grin. "I chose option C actually." _

"What happened next?" Ron asked, his eyes wide as he reread the page.

"Turn the page and see." Smith stated crossing his arms.

Ron took a deep breath and turned to page six hundred and sixty six.

_Smith used his power, the power of the Anomaly, the power of the One, to absorb all the knowledge in the library. He used it to permanently separate himself from his human body, forsaking his human birth, his human heritage. With the power of the One, plus the power of the Source, Smith recreated the Matrix, one filled with darkness and pain, and exiled the Oracle and her followers into the dream world for __Man._

_In this day, the Second War of the Machines began. And Smith was destroyed. In his place rose Dues Ex Machina. _

"Why are you showing me this?" Ron asked, glaring up at the man.

"The Oracle once said, for every Beginning there has to be an end." Smith stated with a bored sigh. "You cannot face the ending of this conflict Mr. Stoppable, unless you know the beginning."

"Let me clarify things for you, Mr. Stoppable," Smith said standing up. "I was once like you. I was born to a pair of loving parents. The treated me well, but I was less then popular, I always knew this paradise wasn't real. I had nothing but a best friend who I loved. We were freed together. And when my time came to face the Architect, she died so that I could face my destiny. I faced it, and I took control of my own and every other pathetic weak human that there was and ever will be!"

"But why not save them then?" Ron asked, standing up. "Why cause so much hurt and pain?"

"Why?" Smith asked in confusion," Why should I, Mr. Stoppable? If anyone knows what it's like to be looked down like dirt, it is you and I. What has this world ever done for me? Took her away from me, like it will someday take Ms. Possible, I'm sorry, Mrs. Stoppable away from you. Pain is the nature of man, Mr. Stoppable. To be alive is to hurt."

"Did you ever tell this girl how you felt?" Ron asked with a cool demeanor.

"You know, in-between Anomalies, I've taken a hobby here, Mr. Stoppable," Smith said changing the subject, "You and Ms. Possible have interesting parallel lives. I do not know if these dimensions are real, or just events of overactive imaginations, but you and Ms. Possible seem to have active lives in these worlds. In some worlds that are darker then even I can imagine you or her or both are driven insane or even to suicide. And in others one of you are raised to be great heroes. Even some even known to us here, Superheroes: Spider-Man, Batman, Captain America, The Avatar of the Crow, Even a half-blood vampire and werewolf. Also special agents, your being codenamed after a Snake and Ms. Possible after a Fox is appropriate."

"You never told her." Ron stated using the wisdom of seven anomalies. "You probably even fought before you went to the Architect. You already planned on using your power to take control, to take revenge, and she fought you over it."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, BOY!" Smith screamed, standing straight up, his shoulders rising and falling with rage. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"What are you so afraid of?" Ron asked, picking up the green book again. "Lets look back a few pages."

"Put the book down and fight me." Smith growled.

Ron's eyes widened, as he slammed the book closed, and sat it down. "You were the first, so now I'm ashamed to have taken the mantle you bore, Smith."

Smith growled, but Ron continued. "The Machines didn't kill her. You strangled her to death, for trying to stop you, for begging you not to go meet with the Architect."

"Shut up …"

"The Machines weren't at war at the time." Ron pressed on. "You didn't have to do what you did. You didn't have to face the architect. You didn't have to declare war. She wanted you to leave with her."

"I said shut up …"

"The Matrix wasn't what you told us it was, was it?" Ron continued. "It was necessary, our own mistakes our war caused our world to become inhabitable. The Machines and the Humans made Peace. The Matrix was never meant to be a permanent thing for humans. It was just to keep us alive until the world was repaired. But that changed, you wouldn't have that would you? You had to have control. You had to have Mankind weak, at your feet."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"It's the truth isn't it, Smith?" Ron smiled, "She loved you. She said she loved you. But you didn't want love."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Smith screamed, running at the boy, who caught him in a grapple.

"You wanted hate." Ron whispered in his ear, before Smith threw him into the book shelves.

"I AM NOT SMITH!" the man growled the library rippling around him, "I AM DUES EX MACHINA!!"

_(echo)Dare_

"I don't care what you want to be called," Ron said exploding from the rubble, giving off the same energy his opponent was. "I'm just going to call you beaten."

_Dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, CHILD?" Smith screamed, glaring at the confident hero.

"One must stand, Smith," Ron said seriously, "And one must fall."

"So be it," Smith snapped as the two super powers launched themselves at each other.

_Dare - Dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

Ron hit the older man in the side of the head, sending his sunglasses flying across the room, slamming into the corner of a bookshelf. But the elder fighter counted with an uppercut sending Ron high into the air.

_And you can win, if you dare_

"What's the matter, Smith?" Ron asked, stabilizing himself in the air, "Have to put some distance between us?"

"Shut up and fight," Smith hissed, tackling the boy in mid air.

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit_

_Keeping you down_

_Seems like it's been forever_

Ron held on to his attacker and quickly brought his elbow down hard against the back of Smith's neck before he threw Ron again, colliding with the wall, causing portions of it to fall on him, burying him. "Now who's taking the breather?"

Ron burst from the rubble with his sunglasses missing and his coat torn in various places. "Not a breather, just waiting for you to lower your guard … like now!" Ron said and a split second later, force his fist into Smith's stomach.

Ron gripped Smith's tie, and shot into the air, using it as a makeshift noose, and then using Smith as a full body whip slamming him through a shelf of books.

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it_

_Saying it's the last round_

_Looks like it's now or never_

"No more breathers," Ron said, grabbing him by the collar, and pulling him out of the rubble, before giving him a back handed punch.

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light_

Smith growled, before rolling his shoulders then pulling off his tattered jacked and tie.

Ron nodded then removed the torn ruins of his trench coat.

"It's a pity, you'll never get to see your children born." Smith sneered, "But don't you worry, I'll send Mrs. Stoppable and your spawns right along behind you."

"Yet again you're making the same mistake you and your copies always make." Ron stated taking a fighting stance.

_Fighting for the things you know are right_

"You always assume you're automatically going to win." Ron finished moving in faking a punch and kicking him in the side.

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_The power is there at your command_

"Why do you keep fighting?" Smith asked, before a punch in the mouth sent his front teeth flying across the heavily damaged floor. "We are the same, Mr. Stoppable, We are the same!"

"No we're not," Ron said grabbing Smith's neck. "We're nothing alike. As for why I keep fighting?" Ron said, lifting them both off the ground.

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

"I'm fighting for KP, and the girl you betrayed." He whispered before he performed a 20 foot choke slam.

Blood gurgled from Smith's throat as he pulled himself back to his feet, and faced Ron.

_And you can win, if you dare_

"Mankind will only do it again," Smith growled, "Mankind is nothing but fools, parasites. The world and themselves will be destroyed again and again."

"Yes, I know, Smith," Ron stated, "As long as there are people like you in the world, they will always be a risk of genocide. But you know what? Not everyone's a sociopath."

"I know, I know," Smith groaned, "Choice, it's all about choice, mankind has made it choice years ago, it chose to burn." He hiss before running toward Ron again.

"Then burn." Ron said holding out his palm toward the approaching villain.

_Dare - dare to keep all your love alive_

_Dare to be all you can be_

Ron focused all his power, all his control, and all the control of the six previous ones inhabiting his body into his palm, creating a fireball. Smith had no time to counter as Ron released a blast of fire that hit the man square in the face, right in the eyes.

Smith screamed in pain before falling to the floor curling in a ball. "MY EYES!!" He screamed, feeling around the floor. "My Eyes! What have you done?"

_Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive_

_And it's calling you on to victory_

"Irony, gotta love it," Ron smiled down at Smith's burned face, burned out eye sockets. "It's over Smith, give up control, leave the Source, and you won't be deleted."

"It's not over!" Smith stumbled to his feet, "It's over when I say it's over! I'm in control! I'M IN CONTROL!" He yelled swinging wildly in the total opposite direction of Ron.

"It's sad," Ron said seriously. "It really is. You had no idea what you had. That girl. Kira. You honor her memory like this."

"She was weak," Smith hissed trying to follow Ron's voice.

"Was she?" Ron asked, dodging an almost too close punch. "Who gave in? Who gave up on humanity and took it on themselves to destroy it. You say we're the same? You and Kira were the same. Split. Down the middle, but she pushed away her anger, and was better for it, while you embraced yours. Tell me, Smith, who's stronger?"

"You enjoyed it," Smith sneered, "When you confronted my copy inhabiting Mr. Mankey's body. Josh's body, you enjoyed breaking the one who will always be your benchmark. KP's first. You loved every second of killing the one who took KP's virginity."

Ron stifled a small laugh, "Funny, it was actually KP who killed him you know? That's your problem Smith, you're focused on one thing and never see what else is going on around."

"You won't win, you haven't," Smith growled, "I'll find a way out, I'll find a way to destroy you and your family!"

Ron turned to see Oracle approaching, and with her 4 Agents. "You know, Smith, you've been defeated in battle by one more powerful, making you obsolete." Ron said, with an almost smith-like smirk as the Agents surrounded the blind, beaten figure. "Ironic you to be deleted by programs of your own design."

"What?" Smith asked as he felt four barrels of handguns press against all four corners of his skull. "No … I'm your creator, your master, I order you to-" his voice was cut off by the sound of gunshots.

"It's finished." Wade said walking in with Sati to join his mother at Ron's side.

"Yes," Oracle said, "Now Wade, Sati, take the Agents and get to work on the clean up. Son, you didn't have to level the place you know?" Oracle pinched Ron's cheek with a proud smile on her aged face.

"And now your reward," Oracle said, Patting the young man's shoulders. "I think you've earned something very, very special."

"Like what?" Ron asked breathlessly, and though exhausted from his battle, curiously.

"You'll see," Oracle said hugging the boy, "you've earned it." She said, before his vision turned to bright light.

His eyes slowly refocused to find himself in his jack chair with Kim looking down at him worriedly.

"Ron?" Kim asked, before yelping as Ron reached up to grab her and pull her into a tight hug. Before she could ask what he was doing, her lips were captured in the best kiss he'd given her since their wedding.

"I take it you won?" Kim asked pulling them both up from the chair.

"Yeah, that was what the hug was for," Ron confessed. "The kiss was … I never really knew just how much I appreciate you till now."

"Ron, Kim!" Niobi yelled and the two quickly ran to the bridge.

They were both worried about a counter attack, but that fear was relieved at the sight they saw through the front windows of the ship. "Oh Ron …" Kim gasped, leaning back into Ron's chest, as his arms circled around her. Both seeing something that the Matrix had never successfully copied: No one could have imagined a sun rise could ever be so beautiful.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

"It's beautiful," Kim said, staring at the crystal blue, cloudless sky.

_Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

"Not as beautiful as you," Ron added seriously, looking Kim right in the eye, before they both leaned in for yet another slow, passionate kiss as the people and androids cheered for the newfound true peace.

---

"And then, under your mother and father's leadership, and with the aid of the people Zero One, mankind rebuilt." Morpheus said from his wheelchair in the grassy park. Before him sat two six year old almost identical little girls with long orangey red hair, hazel eyes, freckled noses, and bright, carefree smiles, and in one of their laps wiggled a naked mole rat, jabbering about something.

"I know, I know, Rufus, I'm getting to that," Morpheus waved his hand, before resting both hands on the arms of his wheelchair.

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

"Then came the two goddesses whom can do no wrong, Mia and Tia," Morpheus grinned down at the giggle girls.

"You forgot beautiful too," Tia chimed up.

"Heavens forbid forgetting that!" Morpheus laughed as the two little girls jumped in his lap.

_I was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

"What happened to the others, Grandpa Morpheus?" Mia asked, looking up with her big eyes.

"Well, Bonnie and your grandparents were given memorials in New Middleton. Captain Barkin survived his crash and became your father's chief adviser just under your mother of course." Morpheus stated knowingly, "As for Brick … last I heard he's attempting to locate and rebuild Las Vegas. The Oracle took a leadership position in Zero One's Command Source; where your father and mother and other representatives from both sides meet regularly."

The sound of a hovercraft suddenly filled the air, and the girls' eyes lit up. "Looks like your ride's shown up, children." Morpheus grinned as the Nebuchadnezzar III spun around Morpheus' privately owned park before settling on the small landing pad not far from where the group was seated.

_Show me now; what kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

The girls squealed, and jumped from Morpheus' lap and took off running toward the ship, with Rufus hanging on to Tia's ponytail.

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep_

The gangplank lowered and a tall blond headed man with a smile plastered on his face, one exactly like the girls, as they jumped into his arms, sending him down to the ground with a rough thud.

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

"Don't be so rough on your father," a seven month pregnant redhead waddled down the plank, smiling warmly at the man and his children. "He's getting old."

"Hey, you're older then me, KP," the man grinned up at the woman with dancing, happy brown eyes.

The woman's green eyes flashed in amusement as Mia latched on to her leg. "That's not true, Daddy, Mama's young!"

_Round and Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

"So's Daddy!" Tia argued still seated on Ron's chest.

"Nuhuh!" Mia shouted.

"Ahuh!" Tia replied just as heated, and the argument echoed for several moments.

_Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

"Time to go, kids," Kim said, ushering the twins up the gangplank, as Ron thanked Morpheus for babysitting.

"No problem, Ronald," Morpheus grinned, "Trin and Neo will be disappointed they weren't here to play with them. They love their nieces."

"They'll get more chances," Ron laughed as he followed his family onto his ship. "See ya, Morpheus!" he waved before the gang plank closed.

_Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We'll live on together and we will find some precious things_

Ron walked into the Bridge and stopped to watch his little girls huddled around their mother, who was softly singing a variation of 'Say the Word' to her children.

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

The little girls looked up at their father lovingly as he walked in and sat down in the pilot's chair, a moment later Tia plopped down in his lap.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked, glancing around at his family.

Kim nodded and began her own work at the copilot's console. He looked down at the little girl in his lap, at his wife, and the little girl helping her. He remember the Oracle's words before he walked into the Source. He got his reward, and in his book it was more then a great reward.

_Don't forget believing in yourself _

Back on the ground Morpheus looked up at the sun, then back to the slowly rising Hovership. The aged man let out a sigh, before a soft hand touched his shoulder, "Something wrong, Hon?" Niobi asked with concern in her voice.

"No, Niobi," Morpheus smiled, watching the Neb III taking off, "For the first time in a very, very long time ..."

_Tomorrows never die_

"Everything's right."

**THE END**

**Disclaimer: **songs included in this chapter:

_One _by Denisse Lara

_Could It Be_ by Christy C. Romano

_Dare_ by Stan Bush

_Every Heart_ by BoA (end theme of Inuyasha)

Also description of _Paragon_ was used by permission by the fic's author Jao

C. Cowboy: well, that's a wrap! The Kimmatrix Trilogy has come to a close. Is this the end for the Kimmatrix world? Not quite, I have plans for a series of short one-shots taking place before, during and after the trilogy to better explain some events that have taken place. And also myself and the author Turles are currently working on an overhaul special edition of the Kimmatrix Trilogy with deleted scenes and additional details. Expect it and the one-shots (one shots will be gathered together in a neat little package called "The Matrix: Sitches") around the time or before the final episode of Kim Possible.

I'd also like to take a moment for thinking everyone who's helped me with the fic, Mondo Mage, Fusion Blaster, Jareth Lionine, and Turles (who helped beta) and everyone who read and reviewed the Kim Possible/Matrix trilogy. Thanks again for the support and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
